Expired
by SomeCoolName
Summary: COMPLETE! Post Skyfall : Le réseau de cyber-terroristes mis en place par Silva vit ses dernières heures, traqué par Bond à qui l'on confie Q. Et même si ce n'est pas son rôle de s'occuper d'un Quatermaster bien trop jeune pour être crédible, vu la tournure des événements, il n'a plus vraiment le choix.
1. Revenir

Note : Hello à toutes et tous. Comme promis, me voici de retour dans un nouveau fandom, et on commence avec un petit prologue :)  
Pairing : 00Q  
Cover image : BrilCrist (à retrouver sur Deviantart)  
Rating : T pour l'instant - qui sera changé en M dans les chapitres suivants (lemon, smut, drama, aventure et angst sont au programme !)  
Reviews : je les aime d'amour.

* * *

Un geste après l'autre, une lente progression silencieuse dans l'eau bleutée. Une inspiration, une poussée lente, une expiration, un visage qui se tend. Toujours le même rythme, latent, ennivrant, reposant. Pour une minute au moins. Encore quelques mètres à peine, avant d'ouvrir les yeux, avant de revenir au bord.

Les gestes de Q se font plus lents et James, debout près de la piscine du MI6 l'observe sans un mot. Il l'attend, laissant son regard fatigué se poser sur le corps pâle qui semble danser face à lui. Il ne nage pas, il vole, se mouvant à peine, ses bras pourfandant l'eau avec une telle grâce qu'aucun son ne vient troubler la tranquilité chimérique. Q garde ses yeux fermés mais l'espion sait qu'il sent sa présence. Des jours à s'apprivoiser, des semaines à se cottoyer pour enfin se comprendre. Il distingue à peine les traits de son visage qu'il sait tirés, esquintés, à l'image des siens. Si on oublie les seize ans qui les séparent bien sûr.

Q évolue dans une volupté enivrante, l'eau glissant tout contre sa peau laiteuse, les lumières sous-marines se reflétant avec parcimonie sur son corps bien trop frêle. Os apparents, articulations fragiles, mais libre de toute cicatrice ou traumatisme ; le parfait contraire de James, de son corps musclé, de sa peau hâlée marquée par les balles, les lames et le temps. Seize ans putain.

Il semble pouvoir oublier ce qui les attend. Mais James connait trop son Quatermaster pour se laisser duper par son calme. Il sort sa main droite de son pantalon taillé sur mesure pour vérifier l'heure et alors que la petite aiguille marque un arrêt, les doigts de Q touchent enfin le bord carrelé, à quelques centimètres des pieds de l'espion. Synchronisation parfaite à en faire pâlir de jalousie la plus suisse des horloges. James baisse son regard jusqu'au jeune homme, voit sa main gracile passer sur son visage trempé. Il ne se lassera jamais de le voir sans ses lunettes, il en est certain.

Ils ne parlent pas, tous deux sachant la suite des événements, et recevant un petit geste d'approbation de la tête de l'aîné, le Quatermaster rejoint l'échelle la plus proche et la monte docilement. James l'attend, pincant du bout des doigts la serviette prévue par son cadet. Il lui prend la serviette des mains, s'enroule sommairement dedans et James sourit malgré lui.

Les couloirs sont vides à cette heure ci. Lorsque le MI6 était encore dans le quartier de Vauxhall Cross, bien trop voyant comme aimait le penser Bond, il y avait toujours quelqu'un, partout, tout le temps. Depuis l'attaque, depuis leur déménagement dans les abris souterrains mis en place durant la seconde guerre mondiale, l'équipe de nuit est aussi discrète que possible. Q s'arrête dans les vestiaires, et James le laisse fermer la porte avant de s'appuyer contre un mur. Il a bien joué son rôle de garde du corps les semaines précédentes, autant continuer. Il n'a pas le temps de consulter à nouveau sa montre que l'informaticien est déjà face à lui, habillé, ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez retroussé. Il a remit un de ses fichus gilet jaune moutarde et a mal enfoncé sa chemise dans l'arrière de son pantalon, mais James ne dit rien, il sourit tout au plus. Q est un gamin quoi qu'il puisse dire.

Ils arrivent dans la salle centrale et Bond remarque le coup d'oeil discret de son cadet vers son écran fétiche aujourd'hui éteint, celui bien trop grand qui ponctue la pièce froide, celui là même qui a eu raison de la vision de Q. Porter des lunettes à son âge, quel gâchis. Ils n'arrivent pas à voir si sa tasse est toujours posée à côté de la lampe du bureau, mais si l'espion s'en fout il sait maintenant que ce genre de détail importe au jeune homme. Pas le temps de plaisanter à propos de son foutu sentimentalisme de toute façon. Ils montent les quelques marches qui les séparent du bureau de M puis Q pose sa main frêle sur le métal froid de la clanche et s'arrête sans y exercer la moindre pression. Il n'appuyera pas.

"Q." Appelle James d'une voix neutre.

Ce rendez-vous, ils le savent inévitable mais James ne peut s'empêcher de comprendre les réticences du Quatermaster – un gamin reste un gamin. Les dernières semaines qu'ils viennent de vivre n'auraient jamais du se passer ainsi. Elles n'auraient jamais du se _terminer_ ainsi. James le sait. Il est trop vieux de toute façon, pas étonnant qu'il foire de temps à autre.

À dire vrai, la réussite de sa _mission_ est sujet à discussion. Mais James ne parle pas, il exécute. Alors, il affronte le regard réprobateur de Q, celui là même que le gamin lui lance à chaque fois qu'il veut s'opposer à lui, lui dire non, donner son avis ; à chaque fois qu'il est trop timide pour ouvrir les lèvres en somme.

Hier encore, Q aurait pu lui parler. Mais hier était un autre jour. Aujourd'hui ils sont à Londres, à quelques mètres du nouveau M, à quelques instants de devoir s'expliquer, à quelques secondes de se faire virer. Au mieux.

Le Quatermaster soupire et se recule, James reste impassible, supportant à lui seul le courage qui fait défaut à son cadet. Il met sa main sur la clanche laissée vide, appuie de ses doigts fermes et entre enfin dans le bureau.

Il ne regrette rien de toute façon.


	2. Continuer

Note : Hello ! Petit détail, je me permettrai dans cette fic d'utiliser quelques mots en anglais, des insultes principalement. Pas que je trouve que c'est plus cool de jurer en anglais mais... oui bon, d'accord, je trouve ça plus cool ;) J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas ! Bonne lecture en tout cas.

* * *

_Un mois plus tôt._

* * *

James ne sentait presque plus l'odeur de la chair brûlée et du sang séché sur ces vêtements. Ça, c'était plutôt cool.

L'hélicoptère venait de se poser dans l'aile sud faisant vibrer les arbres nus des alentours. Londres, son froid mordant, sa pluie battante et ses arbres tristes, quel horrible cliché qui s'offrait à l'espion. Lui qui venait de quitter un magnifique feu flamboyant qui avait réchauffé chacun de ses os meurtris devait maintenant affronter la grisaille morne de la capitale. Il pouvait y faire face. Ce n'est pas comme si le brasier n'avait pas consommé la maison familiale de toute façon.

Il mit un pied hors de l'hélicoptère, suivit de près par deux médecins du MI6 puis par le brancard mortuaire. James avait toujours été frappé par l'illusion d'optique d'un corps allongé, le rendant plus petit qu'il ne l'était réellement. C'était con, presque aussi con que la croyance populaire qui voulait qu'un défunt perde 21 grammes en passant de vie à trépas – 21 grammes qui justifieraient à eux-seuls la présence d'une âme. Les gens vivants s'attachaient bien trop à la mort.

Il croisa Mallory, qu'il salua d'un geste furtif de la tête – il avait estimé que sortir sa main couverte du sang de Silva pour serrer celle de son supérieur n'était peut être la meilleure chose à faire. L'air s'engouffra avec les deux hommes lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le long couloir souterain qui les amenait aux nouveaux quartiers.

"Fichu vent, hein ?" Tenta Mallory qui tentait de cacher au mieux l'émotion dans sa voix.

James répondit par un hochement de tête abstrait. Si Mallory tentait de trouver un autre sujet de discussion que le brancard, Bond lui ne voulait tout simplement rien dire.

M était morte, point.

Il fit abstraction du médecin légiste qui lui demanda s'il voulait accompagner le corps jusqu'à la salle d'autopsie et se dirigea par réflexe vers l'infirmerie. Le centre était petit mais beaucoup trop mal fichu. Aucune intimité possible, il était obligé de parcourir une dizaine de pièces bondées pour arriver à son but. Son chemin de croix en quelques sortes. Il garda ses mains meurtries enfoncées dans ses poches tout du long, ne relevant même plus les regards tristes qui se tournaient à son passage. Il vit Eve, assise sur le bureau de Harry, rester aussi stoïque que possible – professionnelle, il aimait ça. Il traversa enfin l'immense pièce principale, ponctuée par l'écran pharaonique qu'il avait scrutté avec Q quelques jours plus tôt, et s'engouffra enfin dans la pièce où il était attendu.

Le check-up se passa comme tous les autres check-up ; radios, prises de sang, bandages et alcool appliqué sur ses plaies béantes. Quelques questions sommaires, la routine banale et froide à préciser que _oui merci_ il allait bien, et _non merci_ il n'irait pas se jeter d'un toit lorsqu'il serait seul. On lui laissa l'accès à la petite salle de bain pour prendre sa douche, et bien qu'il ne voulait s'y attarder que sommairement, le jet d'eau brûlant l'ennivra et le paralysa sur place.

Là. C'était bon. Un instant de répis, sans réfléchir, sans subir. Il ferma finalement la porte en verre et appuya ses deux mains sur le carrelage froid avant de baisser sa tête sous le jet, expirant d'un coup d'un seul tout l'air de ses poumons, la moindre petite bouffée d'air qu'il avait pu inspirer en Écosse, comme pour sortir de son organisme la fumée de sa maison en flamme, l'odeur détestable de la chair brûlée, le peu d'eau gelée qu'il avait avalé dans le lac et le souvenir du corps lourd et pourtant si absent de M contre ses bras. Il passa une main sur son visage, bloqua sa respiration une fois avoir vidé ses poumons de toute leur colère vaporeuse et puis reprit ses lentes caresses pour toucher une à une ses nouvelles plaies. Il devait les connaitre, les mémoriser, tout savoir de ce corps qui se faisait plus vieux, plus faible encore. Il descendit jusqu'à sa cuisse droite où une griffure superficielle le lançait à peine et sourit malgré lui. Le souvenir des mains de Silva tout contre son pantalon serait bien plus difficile à effacer que la plaie. Il attrapa un savon à côté de lui, commença à le passer sur son corps par réflexe et ferma les yeux.

Silva. Un mec avec des convictions, une cause à défendre, une vieille femme toujours dans un coin de sa tête, une certaine aversion pour les ordres et un je-m'en-foutisme royal pour la mort et la douleur. Un mec comme lui en somme. Mais un mec qui avait basculé. Un mec à annéantir – un couteau, et fin de l'histoire.

Bond estima s'être assez receuillis quant aux dernières semaines qu'il avait traversé et sorti de la douche avant de prendre la petite serviette pour les mains qui avait été laissée près du lavabo de la pièce. La flemme de chercher plus grand. Il s'habilla rapidement, encore humide, si bien qu'il sentait sa nouvelle chemise d'un blanc immaculé coller tout contre le bas de son dos, mais cacha le tout derrière la veste de son costume, avant de lacer ses chaussures et retourner au bureau de Mallory.

Sans grande surprise, l'homme était déjà présent, appuyé contre son bureau, entouré d'Harry son éternel bras droit, d'un autre homme d'une cinquantaie d'année au visage marqué par le temps, les yeux d'un brun triste et le cheveux rare. Mais le costume était taillé sur mesure et la montre bien trop brillante : un homme du gouvernement en somme. Au fond de la pièce, se tenait Q, un affreux pull bordeaux sur ses épaules, les mains jointes derrière son dos. Un mec bien trop jeune avec une posture bien trop vieille. Fascinant.

"James, café ?"

"Whisky." Confirma-t-il avant de s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils boudés par ses hôtes.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent, et dans un soupir d'abnégation Mallory se dirigea vers le bar de son bureau pour en sortir une bouteille de Blackadder et quatre verres. Chacun prit place autour de James, attrapant un à un leur verres, s'y accrochant comme si leur vie en dépendait et alors que James posa le sien tout contre ses lèvres, Harry murmura un "À M." à peine audible qui sembla arrêter le temps dans la pièce. Le regard d'azur de Bond scanna la scène ; le visage pâle de Mallory, la tête baissée de son bras droit, les yeux humides du plus vieux. Il ferma les siens, avala d'un trait l'alcool brûlant et grimaca légérement avant de poser bruyament le verre vide sur la table basse pour les sortir de leur moment d'absence.

"Vous ne vous êtes pas présenté." Claqua-t-il à destination de l'homme assit à sa droite dont la montre suisse retentissait un tic-tac insupportable dans le silence pesant du bureau.

"Mike Leath, gouvernement." James haussa un sourcil ; alors, on ne lui donnait que ça comme réponse ? Navrant. L'homme sembla comprendre son air ennuyé et reprit ses présentations. "J'ai été appelé par le premier ministre dès que nous avons sur pour… le drame."

"Pour la mort de M, vous voulez dire." Corrigea-t-il sans la moindre état d'âme. On appelait un chat, un chat, on appelerait donc une mort, une mort.

"Exact. Et si nous sommes _ravi_ de savoir Silva hors d'état de nuire, nos amis du FBI nous confirment cependant que son réseau est toujours actif."

"Je ne savais pas que le gouvernement britannique avait des _amis._"

"Si nous y trouvons un certain intérêt, pourquoi nous en priver ?" Sourit Leath avant de passer sa main aux doigts boudinés sur sa propre veste, Armani sans doute, pour la remettre en place. "Un remplaçant de M sera nommé incessament sous peu, il est une priorité pour nous d'arrêter cesterroristes le plus vite possible."

"_Cyber_-terroristes"Corrigea une petite voix du fond de la pièce. Les trois hommes se retournèrent de concert et James releva son regard avec paresse. Oh. Oui, le _Quatermaster_, il l'avait oublié. "Si je puis me permettre _sir_, ce sont des _cyber_-terroristes. Il serait plus prudent pour nous de ne pas l'oublier."

"Mallory ?" Demanda le vieil homme en relevant son menton dans un geste rempli de dédain non dissimulé. "Choisissez-vous vos stagiaires selon leur degré d'insolence ?"

"Q est à vrai dire notre Quatermaster."

Le silence qui suivit et l'appellation arrogante "stagiaire" suffirent à faire sourire de plus belle James, qui releva avec amusement la mine renfrognée du plus jeune.

"Oh." Se contenta d'émettre le représentant du gouvernement, les yeux perdus dans le whisky qu'il faisait doucement tourbilloner dans son verre. "Bien, _Q_, parlez nous donc de cette si grande différence." Ironisa-t-il.

"Un siècle."

"Je vous demande pardon ?"

"Un siècle _sir_. Ou cinquante ans si vous préférez. Vous vous battez comme si nous étions encore en pleine guerre froide, mais aujourd'hui vos ennemis sont bien plus difficiles à cerner. Vous ne vous battez pas contre une nation ou une armée, vous vous battez contre l'invisible."

"Charmant point de vue." Rouspéta Leath dans un petit rire étranglé.

"Oh mais rassurez-vous, je n'essaye pas de vous faire peur." Hasarda Q en s'approchant timidement de la petite tablée.

"Tu as bien raison, tu aurais beaucoup de mal sinon." Sourit James en relevant ses yeux vers lui. Il était profondément choqué par la naïveté et l'insolence de Q. Choqué et intrigué. Le gamin mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il se moquait gentiment de lui, et reprit en utilisant ses mains fines pour appuyer ses propos de gestes aériens.

"Depuis le début, Silva nous a montré sa suprématie par informatique. Il nous a hacké, plusieurs fois même, il a infiltré le FBI à ce que j'ai pu entendre et a contrôlé le Quai d'Orsay de Paris pendant un mois. Autrement dit, il a fait plus de dégât avec un clavier et une souris sans fil qu'avec une centaine de mercenaire à son service. Et c'est sur ce terrain qu'on doit le battre. Enfin, battre son organisation, vu que…" Mais la fin de phrase ne vint jamais. James écarquilla les yeux et réalisa ; le gamin n'allait _pas_ le dire tout haut.

"Vu qu'il est mort ?" Demanda Bond, subjugué que son Quatermaster ait autant de mal à prononcer ces quelques mots si simple.

"Oui voilà. Ce truc là."

Leath se pencha vers Harry et Mallory et leur posa quelques questions au sujet de l'organisation ; quel était le nombre de personnes impliquée encore vivantes, les enjeux financiers et les autorisations internationales pour frapper en cas de nécessité. Mais Bond ne pouvait quitter des yeux le corps frêle et maladroit de Q qui, _Christ_, avait rougit en évoquant la mort de Silva. L'espion en eut alors la preuve, son Quatermaster avait une conscience, une âme. 21 putain de grammes, n'est-ce pas. Q remit une méche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, attendant que Leath reporte son attention sur lui, et tourna légérement sur lui-même avant de croiser le regard de James. Il mima un "quoi ?" de ses lèvres absolument enfantin et incongru, mais James ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, préférant se servir un nouveau verre.

"Q, vous viendrez avec Mallory, Harry et moi au MoD demain matin. Vous êtes apparement le mieux placé ici pour faire face à une telle situation."

_Le gamin à la tasse scrabble ? _Pensa James en haussant un sourcil, qui préféra garder le silence en se délectant de l'alcool bien trop réconfortant.  
Q fit un large signe de la tête pour faire comprendre à ses supérieurs qu'il se soumettait à leur demande et chacun se leva pour se saluer avant que Leath ne récupère son manteau et son parapluie avant de sortir du bureau. Mallory soupira en secouant légérement la tête, les dernières 24h avaient été aussi exténuantes qu'improbables et dit tout haut :

"Bien, Q, nous nous voyons demain. Harry, préparons les papiers de la succession de M voulez-vous. Et James ? Faites moi le plaisir d'aller dormir."

"Où ?" James planta son regard perçant dans les yeux cernés de son supérieur. Bien sûr, lui seul n'avait pas oublié qu'on avait vendu son appartement.

"Voyez ça avec l'administration vous voulez bien ? J'ai autre chose à faire qu'à m'occuper de vos nuits londoniennes.."

"Bonsoir Mallory." Sourit James en quittant le bureau à son tour, suivit de quelques mètres par Q, ses pas feutrés et son corps tremblant – oui, même sans le voir il le savait. Il sentit le garçon approcher une main de son épaule, mais ne s'arrêta pas. Il ne s'arrêta pas non plus devant Eve et son regard plein de promesses quant à la suite des événements et du lit dans lequel il pouvait dormir (ou, ne pas dormir) et se dirigea vers les bureaux reculés de l'administration pour demander une chambre d'hotel, n'importe laquelle, vraiment, juste une avec un lit et des draps propres. Ou pas. Il s'en foutait royalement.


	3. S'occuper

Une chaîne après l'autre, écraser le bouton de la télécommande avec une envie somme toute assez médiocre, telle était la routine de James depuis son réveil.

La chambre dont on lui avait confié les clés se trouvait dans un hôtel de l'autre rive, au bout du Westminster Bridge dont il voyait la structure métallique de la fenêtre de son salon. C'était la même chambre que la pluspart des Marriott qu'il avait pu visiter pendant sa carrière, mais l'idée qu'elle était le sanctuaire des espions, comme lui, sans aucun repère, donnait une ambiance toute particulière. Une ambiance de merde, en somme.

005 et 009 avaient du crécher dans ces mêmes draps pour sûr, ils avaient utilisé la même douche en rentrant de leur mission de l'autre bout du monde. 005 avait du se servir dans ce mini-bar le jour où il était rentré de sa mission catastrophique à Hanoï où il avait manqué sa cible et tué un gamin de 7ans. Mini-bar. Quelle bonne idée.

James était déjà debout sur ses pieds, penché vers le mini-frigo dont il avait ouvert la porte pour en sortir une petite bouteille de Jack Daniel's. Pas terrible, mais ça ferait l'affaire. Il marcha jusqu'au salon où attendait déjà une collation commandée à heure fixe pour les espions du MI6 et engouffra les pancakes dans sa bouche sans autre forme de cérémonie. Il n'avait pas eu de vrai repas depuis longtemps déjà, et James était bien trop amateur de bonne chère pour pouvoir refuser la moindre miette. Ironique à quel point l'espion qui cottoyait la mort chaque seconde de sa vie était un si bon vivant.

Il finit l'intégralité du plateau sans attendre, sans vraiment apprécier la qualité des mets, plus désireux de reprendre des forces qu'autre chose, puis il enfila son manteau, ses gants en cuir qu'il avait pu récupérer dans son casier du centre et sortit en claquant la porte.

Il aimait bien son casier. Une cage en métal qu'on retrouvait dans les vestiaires d'une salle de boxe rouillée, bien trop clichée, mais un endroit où il pouvait mettre des choses auxquelles il tenait. Sa vie se résumait à 60cm² ; et à un Glock 18, bien entendu. Il avait mit dans cette boîte la photo de Vesper et de la saloperie qui lui avait servit de petit ami, le dossier de la succession de ses parents, deux pastilles à la menthe probablement séches depuis le temps, les clés de Skyfall (qu'il pouvait maintenant jeter), sa Rolex explosée lors d'un rixe à Amsterdam, ses 8 passeports ainsi qu'une boîte d'aspirine donnée par M la fois qu'il était rentré de sa première mission – et comme elle avait eu raison, les migraines étaient un rituel infâme qu'il devait traverser à chaque fois que son avion se posait sur le sol anglais. Psychosomatique peut-être, mais détestable en tout point. Une pression incessante tout contre ses tempes, un étau qui se reserre qui ne prenait fin que lorsqu'il se penchait au-dessus des toilettes pour vomir jusqu'à ne plus rien sentir.

Le vent qui le fouetta lorsqu'il mit un pied dehors le fit sourire. Londres. Pas qu'il en ait quelque chose à foutre en fait. L'air frais faisait à peine bouger ses mèches courtes, piquait modérement ses yeux et sa peau hâlée, et faisait danser le bas de son long manteau noir. Il releva son col, traversa le pont à grandes enjambées et sourit malgré lui. Q était probablement le genre de mec à être dévié de son chemin avec un vent pareil. Q, _bloody hell_. Comment un gamin avait pu être embauché par le MI6 ? Il l'avait dit, et il le répétrait jusqu'à sa mort, la jeunesse n'était pas un gage d'innovation. Ni d'efficacité. Encore moins planquée derrière un écran. Il s'arrêta lorsque le feu des piétons passa au rouge, et releva par réflexe le nez vers les deux caméras braquées sur la circulation. Il avait tort, un peu, il avait eu le temps dans sa carrière de voir la différence entre un Q assit derrière un bureau à concocter des stylos explosifs et un Q derrière un écran géant suivant ses moindres faits et gestes, le guidant dans une jungle brésilienne ou une jungle urbaine. Bon sang, il était même _vivant_ grâce à ce nouveau genre de Q.

Il était 11h, le gamin avait du finir sa conférence au MoD, il passerait le voir pour vérifier si son coeur n'avait pas laché sous la pression, et irait demander à Mallory où l'emmenerait sa prochaine mission. Pas envie de rester à Londres. Pas envie de passer par la paperasse administrative signifiant un retour à la _vraie_ _vie_, une recherche d'appart et des réunions avec un psychologue du groupe. Il entra dans le petit immeuble, leurre pour accéder à une série de couloirs plus surveillés et complexes les uns que les autres, et après avoir présenté son identité huit fois, après avoir tendu son bras pour que l'on y scanne la puce électronique trois fois et après avoir été fouillé deux fois, il accéda enfin à l'immense fourmillère. Maintenant, restait plus qu'à trouver la reine.

"James, déjà de retour ?"

Le blond se retourna et sourit à Eve – toujours présente, toujours professionnelle.

"Il serait dommage que je sois mis sur le banc de touche."

"Si ça peut t'empêcher de te faire tirer dessus."

"Oh, tant que tu es collée à ce bureau, je suis en sécurité non ?"

La jeune femme lui sourit, touchée– mais pas autant touchée que si une balle avait perforé sa poitrine n'est-ce pas – et s'approcha pour lui tendre un petit gobelet de plastique blanc.

"Café."

"Pourquoi pas." Il l'attrapa sans la regarder et traversa la pièce principale. Bien, les regards appeurés s'étaient calmés, la fourmillère avait apprit à faire avec la mort de M et à se remettre au travail. Il monta directement les marches et entra sans frapper dans le bureau de Mallory.

"Quand on parle du loup…" Il fut acceuillit par les mots d'Harry, penché au dessus du bureau de son supérieur à qui il tendait une feuille à signer. Q était présent, assit sur l'immense fauteuil en cuir où James était assit la veille et _Christ_ comme il pouvait être fin, le fauteuil semblait avoir doublé de volume depuis la dernière fois où il l'avait vu.

"Nouvelle mission Mallory ?"

"Pas si nouvelle que ça, asseyez-vous je vous prie et – oh, je vois que vous carburez au café maintenant."

"Je n'ai plus de Jack Daniel's dans mon mini-bar." Répondit- il les sourcils froncés, avant de prendre place à côté du Quatermaster. Il remarqua ses mains fines, posées sur ses genoux cachés sous un jean bien trop moulant pour être masculin, et un satané pull bleu nuit qui – ah non, cette fois il n'était pas totalement ringard. Il avait boutonné sa chemise jusqu'au col et avait enfilé une cravate noire, un vrai effort de fait pour le ministère en somme.

"James, une équipe est toujours sur l'île d'Hashima, celle où nous vous avons trouvé avec Silva et…" Mallory chercha à travers ses papiers pour retrouver le nom de la jeune femme tuée par le terroriste et Harry et Q se tournèrent au même moment vers James. Dans leurs yeux, il lut que c'était à lui d'aider Mallory.

"… Claudine ?"

"Ah – _Séverine_." Corrigea son supérieur avant de rependre son discours : "Le démentellement est presque finis. L'île sera rendue au Japon dès que nous aurons fini le travail."

_Séverine_, se répéta James en levant les yeux. Il avait oublié son nom. Il se rappelait néanmoins de ses lèvres et de son Beretta. Il allait poser son regard sur l'homme derrière le bureau lorsqu'il sentit celui de Q sur lui. Il tourna la tête, rencontrant ses yeux verts des siens bleu azur et réalisa : le Quatermaster était _choqué_. Quoi, qu'il ne se rappelle pas du nom de cette pauvre femme ? Il fallait éduquer le gamin et lui expliquer que dans leur mêtier la mort n'était pas une fatalité, mais une alliée en tout point de vue, et bien souvent, une nécessité. Mais il ne serait pas son prof, il avait bien autre chose à faire qu'éduquer la jeunesse londonienne.

"Et c'est donc pourquoi vous accompagnerez Q sur l'île pour qu'il puisse récupérer ce dont il a besoin."

"Je vous demande pardon ?" Bon, vu son âge, James pouvait avoir des problèmes d'audition, ce n'était pas grave.

"… Vous accompagnerez votre Quatermaster sur l'île d'Hashima pour qu'il puisse collecter un maximum d'informations sur ce qu'il reste du réseau de Silva. Avez-vous compris cette fois où avez-vous besoin qu'Harry vous fasse un dessin ?"

Il avait donc bien entendu. _Bollocks._

"Vous m'engagez pour un rôle de garde-du-corps ?" Sourit James en se pointant du doigt, bien trop amusé par la plaisanterie de son supérieur.

"Je vous engage pour faire exactement ce que je vous dis, vous exécuterez donc mes ordres en prenant garde d'effacer ce sourire insolent de votre visage voulez-vous."

"Mallory, je –"

"M." Le corrigea son supérieur en croisant ses doigts frippés sur le bureau, son corps légérement redressé, comme si son nouveau poste exigeait une posture des plus sérieuses.

Oh.

_Oh_.

"M." Reprit James dans un signe de tête d'approbation. Bien sûr, cela changeait tout. Ainsi, la vieille dame était officielement oubliée, la reine avait changé. C'était désormais à Mallory que James consacrerait sa vie, ses moindres faits et gestes, ses tirs et ses tortures. C'était lui et lui seul qu'il écouterait, qu'il suiverait aveuglement. Son seul repère. Pas le moins du monde réjouissant.

"Quand partons-nous ?"

"14h. Q, préparez-donc votre matériel. James, pas d'improvisation, d'accord ?"

"Vous me connaissez M."

"Justement." Grogna l'homme en se levant pour leur faire signe de la main de sortir.

Bond le salua d'un geste de la tête et sortit à grandes enjambées. Oh. Mais non. Il avait une mission maintenant. Une fois avoir descendu les marches en métal, il se retourna vers Q, bien trop silencieux pour être agréable.

"Bien, je te suis."

"Vous me suivez… ?" Demanda le gamin en plissant les yeux.

"Juste – fais tes trucs et ne t'occupe pas de moi." Il sortit une de ses mains de son costume Tom Ford et appuya de ses doigts sur l'épaule de Q pour le pousser à avancer jusqu'à son bureau. Il suivit le corps frêle sans un mot, réalisant qu'il répétait des missions déjà exécutées ni plus ni moins. Il avait protégé quelques femmes importantes lors de sa carrière et Q s'ajoutait donc à la liste.

Et non, il n'était pas désagréable ; Q, son corps frêle, ses cheveux bouclés, ses yeux verts et la grâce de ce geste le rendaient aussi élégant qu'une femme. Mais Bond était persuadé que le gamin le savait, et qu'il en jouait – sinon, pourquoi porterait-il des jeans aussi serrés ? Il s'appuya contre un mur, croisa ses bras contre son torse musclé et observa son désormais petit-protégé. Il devait tout connaitre de lui. Ses rituels, ses gestes, ses failles. Pouvoir lire dans son regard s'il se sentait en danger, pouvoir deviner s'il avait besoin de lui. Il l'avait lu sur le rapport en sortant du bureau de Mallory. Cinq jours. Q avait cinq jours pour collecter toutes les informations nécessaires sur Hashima, James avait cinq jours à le veiller pour éviter qu'il ne se fasse butter. Ouais, ça, il pouvait le faire.

Il remarqua les mains, tremblantes, du plus jeune, sa façon de se retourner sans cesse pour chercher quelque chose pourtant évident sur son bureau, son besoin de toujours prendre entre ses doigts fins et graciles la tasse Scrabble qu'il lâchait à chaque fois car, _non,_ il n'en avait pas besoin. Il le vit inspirer par le nez, fermer les yeux, expirer par la bouche, rouvrir les yeux, arrêter ses tremblements d'un coup, et en quelques secondes collecter dans une malette en cuir des dossiers qu'il avait choisit soigneusement. Bien. Il en eut la confirmation, Q pouvait contrôler une situation stressante. Contre toute attente.

"Pas de gadgets pour moi cette fois ?"

"Non Bond, je n'ai pas le coeur à vous voir détruire mes plus géniales inventions."

Oh. Mais le plus jeune ne plaisantait même pas au vue de son regard concentré et de sa mine morose. Il le suivit une fois qu'il fut prêt et tous deux traversèrent le centre sans un regard en arrière, avant de se glisser dans la voiture préparée pour l'occasion. Ils restèrent silencieux, leurs regards perdus de part et d'autre des vitres couvertes d'infinies gouttelettes de pluie qui s'écrasaient sans un bruit. Il y aurait de l'orage, pour sûr. Le vol s'annonçait amusant. Oh. Le vol.

"Ça va aller Q ?"

"Je vous demande pardon Bond ?"

"Pour le vol, est-ce que ça va aller ?"

Le garçon regarda nerveusement autour de lui, fronça ses sourcils et fit une petite moue de ses lèvres d'adolescent. "Aurai-je une raison de m'inquiéter ?"

Ainsi, il préférait cacher sa peur de l'avion. Malin. Mature même. James fit un léger 'non' de la tête et reporta son attention sur les rues de Londres qu'il allait à nouveau quitter.

Partir, c'était bien, c'était nécessaire. Même cinq jours. Et à son retour, il irait voir Mallory, pardon, _M_, et lui demandera une autre mission. Courte, longue, qu'importe. Une dangereuse, une ridicule. Juste une mission. N'importe quoi pour lui occuper l'esprit.


	4. Mourir

Note : Merci pour vos reviews et vos follows ! Dans ce nouveau chapitre, les choses sérieuses commencent :). Bonne lecture.

* * *

L'avion quittait la piste dans un silence enveloppant ; le bonheur de la classe affaire. James ferma les yeux, croisait ses doigts encore légérement abîmés à cause des événements survenus à Skyfall, et allongea ses jambes devant lui dans un reste qu'il avait répété des centaines de fois. C'était bon, décoler, partir, voler. Il ne ressentait même plus l'illusion que son estomac se soulevait sous la pression. Il ne ressentait rien en fait. Quel bonheur.

Quelques bourrasques de vent firent secouer l'avion de gauche à droite, de furtives secondes mais assez pour agiter les quelques businessmen autour de lui. Pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux, il le sentait. Dans douze heures, ils atterisseraient à Osaka. Douze heures pour profiter du charme exquis d'être injoignable – mort presque. Il savait son statut mis "en attente" dans les fichiers du MI6 lorsqu'il embarquait. C'était provisoire bien sûr, mais bon. Bien trop bon. Addictif. Et il s'était laissé aller une fois. Une balle d'Eve, une disparition opportune qui lui avait remit les idées en place. Ça, il aurait pu l'avouer à M, l'autre, avant qu'elle ne décide d'arrêter de se battre. Il aurait pu être honnête et lui confesser que sa retraite, il l'avait détesté. Quel intérêt pouvait-il y avoir à se réveiller tous les jours dans le même lit, à cottoyer quelques femmes de temps à autre et à boire toujours les mêmes alcools, quand _il_ lui manquait. Le _danger_. L'adrénaline. Et bien sûr, une raison de se battre. Bond avait ça dans le sang, il avait besoin d'une cause à protéger, d'un ordre, d'une mission. Il exécutait, et à ce moment seulement, il se sentait vivant. Il y avait bien eu cette seule fois où une _réelle_ envie de tout plaquer avait fait battre son coeur d'un souffle nouveau ; mais Vesper était morte de toute façon.

James rouvrit les yeux, passa son pouce sur ses lèvres sèches et détacha la ceinture de sécurité avant de se retourner ; il voulait voir Q. Et pourquoi pas le voir paniquer, ça serait amusant. Il chercha des yeux quelques secondes le corps frêle mais dut admettre qu'il avait tort : assit droit dans son fauteuil (bien trop grand, encore) le Quatermaster tenait entre ses mains un livre qu'il venait manifestement de commencer, il reconnut le nom de James Joyce, mais à la vérité il se fichait de ce que le gamin pouvait lire. Il était plutôt impressioné par son visage impassible, ses yeux cachés derrière ses lunettes de premier de la classe concentrés sur les phrases qui défilaient sous ses yeux, sa bouche muée dans un petit sourire discret. L'espion se leva sans attendre, s'approcha du jeune homme et posa sa main sur le dossier en cuir avant de se pencher vers lui ; un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

"Tu n'as pas peur en avion, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Pourquoi aurai-je peur en avion ?"

"Eve a du te remplacer lorsqu'il fallait me rejoindre à Macao."

Le Quatermaster quitta enfin son livre des yeux pour les poser sur l'homme qui le surplombait, haussa ses sourcils, visiblement profondément surpris, et tourna une nouvelle page.

"Oh. Un malentendu sans doute."

Il reporta son attention sur son livre, et James le regarda encore quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers le fond de l'appareil, où le bar du premier étage où ils étaient installés se trouvait. Il se stoppa néanmoins à quelques mètres de son dernier arrêt, sourit, et fit demi-tour pour revenir se pencher vers Q.

"Tu l'avais fait exprès."

"Et rater ainsi la sortie du dernier livre de Dicker ? Absurde." Répondit Q à la question sous-entendue de James : telle était la raison de son mensonge. Bond sourit de plus belle, pas mécontent de se faire surprendre par un gosse, et se redressa en remettant sa cravate en place avant de se diriger définitivement vers le bar.

Il aimait ça, les bars dans les avions, il n'en croisait pas souvent et en profitait à chaque fois. Généralement il commandait un verre, deux au maximum, et il restait assis, à regarder les femmes des hommes d'affaires lorgner sur les bouteilles pleines, leurs hommes lorgner sur les hôtesses de l'air. Il aimait regarder les gestes rébarbatifs des barmen, voir glisser leurs mains serrant des chiffons fins dans les verres qu'ils reposaient ensuite dans des tiroirs prévus pour éviter toute casse éventuelle en cas de turbulences. Il aimait surtout être seul. L'avion pouvait être bondé, il n'en restait pas moins seul, et c'était la meilleure chose au monde. Il n'avait jamais comprit le manque d'intérêt de ses compagnons de voyage pour le bar ; peut-être les alcools étaient-ils trop chers. Peut-être James faisait peur. Peut-être le fait de boire dans un avion faisait alcoolique. Tant mieux, qu'on lui foute la paix.

"Alors, moi, je vais prendre, un…"

James tourna la tête et vit Q grimper sur la chaise haute à ses côtés. Ses yeux verts glissaient sur les bouteilles apparentes, sa bouche muée dans une petite grimace d'hésitation. Une bien belle comédie que James ponctua par la réponse qui lui semblait la plus probable :

"Un verre de lait ?"

Le barman arrêta d'astiquer la flûte de champagne qu'il tenait dans ses mains et se mit à regarder le blond et le nouvel arrivant, comme s'il suivait un match de tennis. Q ignora la réponse cinglante et demanda à destination de son désormais seul allié :

"Une mesure de Martini, six mesures de vodka et une olive verte. Non, deux plutôt." Le gamin frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre en les laissant pendre entre ses jambes et tourna son visage souriant vers celui impassible de l'espion.

"Qui y'a-t-il Bond ? Des rumeurs feraient également croire que je ne bois pas d'alcool ?"

"Des rumeurs non, mais vos pulls, certainement."

"Oh."

James sourit en portant son verre à ses lèvres, il n'avait jamais autant pris de plaisir à déguster un Rhum Collins. Il vit du coin de l'oeil les mains de Q glisser discrétement tout contre son propre pull comme s'il prenait enfin conscience que des gilets vert impérial n'était pas la plus merveilleuse des idées, et le vit remettre ses lunettes en place avant de se redresser dans un petite toux discrète.

"Déjà voyagé avant Q ?"

"Oui, plein de fois."

"À plus de 300 kilomètres de Londres je veux dire."

"Oh. Non alors."

Cette fois James tourna son visage amusé et rayonnant vers le plus jeune ; Q était absolument incroyable. Visiblement bien trop intelligent pour son âge, insolent à oser mentir à ses supérieurs pour ne pas louper la sortie d'un fichu bouquin, mais dont l'égo arrivait miraculeusement à ne pas prendre le dessus. Il n'avait pas du aller plus loin que Porthmouth et il ne s'en cachait même pas. Unique.

"Mais j'avais déjà pris l'avion." Ajouta-t-il fièrement, comme s'il annonçait une bonne note à sa mère en rentrant de l'école.

"Bien. Retourne à ta place maintenant Q."

"Pourquoi ? Vous pensez qu'on va traverser une zone de turbulence ?"

"Non, mais j'ai envie d'être seul."

"Oh."

Cette fois James posa son verre vide, prêt à faire les gros yeux au gamin qu'il calmerait d'un simple regard, mais Q avait déjà respecté sa demande et se faufilait entre les sièges pour regagner le sien, son verre fraichement commandé en main. Il avait une certaine tendance à utiliser l'onomatopée "_Oh_" de sa voix si snobe que cela en était légérement agaçant. Mais il fallait bien pire pour énerver l'espion. Il commanda un autre verre et repensa à l'île d'Hashima avec un certain dégoût.

* * *

Il ne leur restait que quelques heures de vol avant qu'ils ne se posent enfin sur le sol japonais, et si James commençait simplement à ressentir le besoin de dormir, Q lui, semblait ne plus tenir en place. Il était passé à un autre livre, dont James ne put lire le titre, il avait pesté contre la télévision privée qui ne marchait pas avant de commencer à la démonter, et c'est en entendant le petit cri interloqué de l'hôtesse de l'air que James se rendit compte du carnage électronique. Il avait dormit aussi, droit sur sa chaise, la tête seulement recouverte de sa veste.  
James s'approcha et se mit à genoux près du corps fragile. Ils n'avaient pas parlé depuis le bar et il était temps de recommencer un semblant de conversation.

"Tu sais, tu peux demander une couverture aux hôtesses si tu as besoin."

"Oh. Bien. Quand arrivons-nous ?"

"Dans deux heures à peu près."

"Deux heures, noté. Vous ne dormez pas ?"

"Si je vais aller dormir un peu."

"Non ce n'était pas une question : vous ne dormez pas. Vous n'avez pas dormis de tout le trajet." James continuait de le regarder, impassible, désireux de savoir si le Quatermaster allait aller jusqu'au bout de ce qu'il insinuait. "Vous avez bu deux verres au décollage, vous avez parlé avec la rousse du siège C12 pendant 45min, vous avez lu le magazine de la compagnie aérienne en revenant à votre siège, vous avez regardé la rediffusion du film d'Hitchcock sur votre télévision privée, vous êtes retourné au bar pour commander un Coca cette fois et des olives noires, vous êtes revenu à votre siège pour essayer de lancer _L'homme qui en savait trop_ mais comme, comme moi, vous vous êtes rendu compte que le film était bloqué en portugais sous-titré allemand vous avez arrêté le carnage. Et vous êtes venu me voir…" Son élégant énnoncé commença à se perdre dans les tremblements de sa voix, au fur et à mesure que le regard de Bond se faisait plus dur. "… pour me proposer une couverture." Finit-il en se reculant malgré lui de quelques centimètres.

"Tu… m'_espionnes_ ?" Réussit à articuler l'aîné en sondant de son regard perçant le gamin qui s'annonçait bien plus compliqué que prévu.

"Ce n'est pas ce que vous faites aussi depuis le décollage ?"

"Mais c'est mon _mêtier_ Q." Répondit James, l'évidence même éclairant sa voix.

"Oh, oui. Enfin, je pensais surtout que votre mêtier, votre mission en l'occurrence, était de me ramener sain et sauf à Londres. Pas de vérifier quel livre je lis -"

"– _Ulysses_ de James Joyce." Interrompit-il pour marquer sa supériorité.

"Exact, et le deuxième ?"

Touché. James pinça ses lèvres, prêt à se relever et laisser là le gamin bien trop arrogant. Mais il ne bougea pas. Puis il sourit. Il était _surpris_ par Q, les discussions qu'ils commençaient n'étaient jamais écrites d'avance. C'était plaisant. Intriguant. Ces cinq jours promettaient d'être intéressants, contre toute attente.

"Quel est le deuxième livre, Q ?" Demanda-t-il, infiniment plus calme.

"Je vous le dirai au retour."

James sourit, ferma les yeux lentement pour lui faire signe qui se pliait à son bon vouloir, et se releva pour regagner son siège. C'était bon, l'imprévu.

* * *

Le bateau qui les attendait dans l'Ouest d'Osaka, un Glastron à cabine habitable, ne ravit pas l'espion qui s'était déjà assit à côté du conducteur. Bateau trop petit, ils étaient cinq et déjà trop serrés. Mais pas de commentaire à faire tout haut de toute façon. Ils arrivèrent sur la petite île abandonnée en moins d'une heure et à peine Bond avait posé le pied sur la terre bétonnée que la nausée le prenait. Rien à avoir avec le mal de mer bien sûr, juste le souvenir du corps de Séverine tanspercé par la balle de Silva, son sourire de rat et ses allusions foireuses. Sans oublier ses caresses déplacées et son envie de retourner l'espion – contre Londres, ou contre le mur. Il préféra se concentrer sur Q, sa démarche discrète parmis les ruines, son regard planté face à lui comme s'il évitait tout contact visuel avec ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux, et son poing refermé durement tout contre sa cuisse. Ouais, l'ambiance était assez merdique, il fallait le dire. Il se laissa guider par un des trois hommes jusqu'à la salle remplie de serveurs bruyants, qu'il reconnut immédiatement. L'homme indiqua le bureau avec l'ordinateur à Q, et se posta au fond de la pièce, sans avoir ouvert une seule fois la bouche.

"Bon, Silva, à nous deux, que m'as-tu réservé comme petite surprise…" Chantonna presque le jeune homme en prenant place sur la chaise en plastique qu'on lui avait apporté. Il sortit de sa malette en cuir un petit disque dur, une souris sans fil et des écouteurs, qu'il s'empressa de brancher à l'ordinateur avant de dandiner discrétement sa tête chevelue de droite à gauche. James leva les yeux au ciel et prit place à quelques mètres de lui, inspectant chaque recoin de la pièce, ne pouvant se sortir du crâne qu'une part de Silva était toujours là.

Les pianotements des longs doigts de Q contre le clavier en plastique durèrent une bonne demie-heure, entre jurons discrets et soupirs de plaisir ; l'informaticien y arrivait, James pouvait le lire dans sa mine réjouie. Parce qu'en vrai, il n'aurait jamais pu le lire sur l'écran : suite de chiffre blancs sur fond noir, ligne de code et failles de sécurité informatique le laissaient de marbre.

"On va juste récupérer les enregistrements des caméras de surveillance pour le plaisir, et on sera bon…"

Il sentit derrière lui l'homme qui les avait amené s'impatienter – tout le monde voulait quitter cette île maudite – et fut appelé par la voix hésitante de Q.

"Bond ? Vous avez une minute ?"

Des questions rhétoriques, comme s'ils avaient le temps. L'espion se rapprocha sans attendre et s'appuya d'une main sur le dossier de la chaise avant de se pencher en avant vers l'écran. Silva, assit face à lui, ses deux mains sur ses cuisses. Ça pour sûr, Q avait réussit à récupérer les enregistrements des caméras de surveillance. James pesta intérieurement, pas franchement désireux de revoir ces images et dit d'une voix incroyablement neutre :

"J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire." Là, l'espion fiable était de retour. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de rajouter pour la forme : "Il ne s'est rien passé."

Q, les yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran qui se reflétait dans ses lunettes, glissa sa main frêle tout contre Bond pour lui tendre l'oreillette droite, que l'espion plaqua contre son oreille sans attendre. Sa propre voix résonna contre leurs deux tympans "_Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que c'est la première fois ?_"

Q fit glisser le pointeur de sa souris avec une lenteur extrême jusqu'à l'icone lui permettant de mettre l'écran en veille, qu'il pressa furtivement et alors que son corps était comme tétanisé par la peur, celle la même que les antilopes ressentaient, celle d'être dévorées par un lion les repérant dans les broussailles, il tourna lentement son visage vers celui de Bond, à quelques centimètres du sien, ses yeux écarquillés, ses pommettes ridiculement rosies par la gène.

"Tu as tout Q ?" Demanda James en haussant un sourcil, bien décidé à ne pas discuter de ce moment plutôt génant avec le gamin qui allait faire un syncope au vue de la paleur de son visage. Il allait se relever pour faire signe au chauffeur qu'ils pouvaient repartir, lorsqu'il sentit la main glacée du Quatermaster sur celle qu'il avait posé prêt de l'ordinateur portable. Il ouvrit les lèvres, prêt à calmer les ardeurs du gamin dans la seconde, lui qui semblait bien trop troublé par les déviances de Silva, lorsqu'il vit l'index du plus jeune se tendre presque imperceptiblement vers l'écran noir, d'où se reflétait la luminosité provenant de la porte ouverte derrière eux, et la silhouette du corps de leur accompagnateur, son bras tendu vers eux, ne pouvant signifier qu'une chose.

James repoussa violemment la chaise de Q, le projetant à quelques mètres de lui, sa main ayant déjà attrapé le Glock 18 qu'il tenait dans son dos et tira sans attendre dans la jambe de l'homme qui s'écroula de douleur, relâchant l'arme qu'il pointait sur eux. Agir, seulement agir, et protéger le Quatermaster, ordre à respecter, cible à abattre. Il rechargea son arme, remit sa cravate en place avant qu'elle ne le gêne, s'approcha d'un pas rapide de l'homme à terre qu'il releva violemment en empoignant ses cheveux et le poussa à sortir de l'immeuble, le tenant fermement contre lui pour l'utiliser comme bouclier humain. Il sentit le corps tressaillir lorsqu'une première balle vint se loger dans son ventre – il en profita pour se tourner à droite, suivre la trajectoire de la balle et abattre d'une balle dans la tête le deuxième homme, puis il se tourna à sa gauche, releva les yeux, les rabaissant, cherchant où se cachait le dernier. Il pressa plus fermement le corps en avant, qu'il sentait se vider de toute énergie, et pesta tout haut en le sentant s'écrouler. Plus de bouclier humain. Plus qu'une chose à faire. Repérer le dernier avant qu'il ne réagisse.

Il releva son regard, attiré par du mouvement sur un balcon un peu plus loin, grimaça lorsque les rayons inquisiteurs du soleil brûlérent sa rétine, et suivit son instinct, celui là même qui le tenait en vie depuis tout ce fichu temps, tourna à 45° à gauche et tira sur l'homme immobile. Son corps lourd passa au-dessus de la barrière, s'écrasant dans un bruit sec d'os brisé à quelques mètres de James. Cibles neutralisées. Protéger Q.

Bond accéléra le pas en sens inverse, rentra dans l'immeuble désafecté où la chaise vide renversée trainait au milieu de la pièce, chercha des yeux Q et le trouva exactement comme il l'avait imaginé : recroquevillé, serré dans un coin, sa tête cachée entre ses longues jambes fines, ses bras tremblants.

"Viens." Ordonna-t-il sans aucune douceur dans la voix. Mais pourquoi lui avait-il demandé d'ailleurs ? Il savait _très bien_ comment ce genre de gens réagissait dans ces moments là : ils ne réagissaient pas. Il attrapa Q par le col de son pull, le sortit de sa léthargie honteuse et le trainait déjà hors de la pièce avant que la voix brisée par l'émotion du plus jeune rompt le silence étourdissant :

"L'ordinateur !"

"Pas le temps Q.

"Mais non, James, c'est ce qu'ils _voulaient_ !"

Il repoussa la poigne ferme de James sans hésiter, pressa le pas jusqu'à l'ordinateur qu'il ferma, glissa dans sa malette, ainsi que son disque dur, et oublia ses écouteurs avant de courrir à nouveau vers l'espion.

Q, malgré l'émotion, était revenu à la raison pour mener à bien sa mission. Encourageant. Rassurant. Mais James ne pouvait qu'admettre l'impensable, le Quatermaster avait raison : ils n'avaient plus d'armée à combattre, de bijoux à retrouvés, la vraie guerre, le vrai danger, tenait dans un ordinateur, une carte mémoire, aussi petite que ridicule. Mais beaucoup trop dangereuse. Ils en parleraient plus tard, pour l'instant, Bond n'avait qu'en tête la seule certitude qu'ils devaient sauver leur peau, dégager, et surtout ne pas contacter le MI6. Il lacha sans douceur Q pour le pousser vers le bateau, prit place à ses côtés en retirant la corde qui les retenait à cette île de merde, et mit le contact avant de se diriger au sud.

Les îles, pourquoi par Bornéo. Comme il y avait 10ans de ça. Peut-être pourrait-il même le retrouver – s'il était encore en vie bien sûr. Mais partir, il fallait partir.

Q se redressa avec difficulté, s'approcha de l'espion et posa ses mains tremblantes sur son avant-bras pour retenir son attention – il l'appelait depuis plusieurs minutes, mais le bruit des moteurs et la concentration extrême, primaire, de James l'avait coupé du reste du monde.

"Bond, nous devons appeler Mallory – M". Corrigea-t-il en secouant la tête, encore trop choqué par les derniers événements pour penser normalement.

"Non."

"_Non _? Bon sang James on a essayé de nous tuer là-bas ! C'était un piège !"

"Un piège dans lequel nous a mené le MI6."

Q baissa son regard inquiet, passa une main sur son front trempé de sueur et hasarda d'une voix faible :

"Mais M n'aurait jamais fait ça…?"

"Non, très certainement, mais avant de savoir quel est l'enfoiré qui nous a doublé, autant disparaitre de leurs radars."

Le Quatermaster ferma son visage, bien conscient que les prochaines heures, les prochains jours seraient bien plus durs que ce pour quoi il était préparé, et baissa son regard jusqu'à l'avant bras de James qu'il tenait toujours d'une main. Il appuya d'un doigt contre la peau hâlée et croisa son regard soudain si vide dans celui toujours imperturbable de son aîné. Il savait ce qu'il restait à faire. Ils savaient tous deux ce qu'il restait à faire. James attendit que le bateau s'arrête, coupa le moteur, fit signe au Quatermaster de chercher dans le petit habitacle et tendit son bras en avant, serrant son poing. Q sortit quelques secondes plus tard, un petit couteau bien trop pointu dans la main, il posa l'autre sur l'avant-bras de l'espion, prit une petite inspiration, profonde, nécessaire, et sans attendre enfonça la pointe de la lame dans la peau dure. Il savait où il était. Il l'avait conçu. Deux mouvement circulaires, un mouvement vers le haut ; il retira enfin le mouchard couvert de sang que James attrapa et lança par-dessus bord. Il remit le moteur en route, se retourna vers Q et sourit.

"Tu vas voir, c'est plaisant d'être mort."


	5. Se cacher

Froid, il faisait atrocement froid. James, le col relevé tout contre sa peau tendue, ne laissant dépasser que l'extremité de ses doigts sur le volant de cuir, gardait son insensible regard face à eux. L'océan, long, bleu, inexpressif, l'horizon, la seule promesse qu'ils pourraient y arriver. La nuit était tombée sans douceur, plombant leur moral avec une force insoupçonnée. Seul, James aurait pu le faire, il avait traversé bien pire. Avec Q seulement, plus rien n'était pareil. Le gamin, recroquevillé dans un coin, caché sous sa veste bleu marine, le regard perdu dans le vide, rappelait à lui seul à James ce que c'était d'avoir un coeur : les gens comme lui avaient peur. Et ils avaient raison. Mais James n'était plus de ces gens là depuis longtemps. Il avait sciemment décidé de ne plus regarder le Quatermaster, bien trop concentré à chercher du regard l'île qu'il visait depuis un bon moment déjà.

Bond n'aimait pas l'eau, il avait toujours préféré les montagnes. La mer, l'océan, était bien trop mouvant, changeant, dangeureux. Si ses forces lui faisaient défaut, il coulait, mourait, fin de l'histoire. Les montagnes lui permettaient de tenir plus longtemps, de se cacher, de prendre de la hauteur et d'estimer la situation – avant de tirer le coup fatal. C'était simple en fait, à quel point tout dans sa vie tournait autour de ses missions.

Sa mission. Actuelle, dure, détestable. Trouver un endroit où se cacher, retrouver l'enfoiré qui les avait trahis. Ça il pouvait le faire. Il avait dormit deux heures à peine mais il avait les idées assez claires pour savoir ce qu'il leur restait à faire. À Bornéo, il pourrait _le_ retrouver.

Victor Donovan, de dix ans son aîné, un mec qu'il avait rencontré à Saïgon dans un bordel, un mec qui s'était perdu. _Réellement_ perdu. Et si James avait pu profiter du carnage ambiant pour liquider un ou deux salopards qui profitaient des jeunes prostituées, il avait comprit dans le regard éberlué du touriste que, _oui_ il s'était réllement trompé d'endroit. Pas question de le laisser sur place alors que la mafia locale liquidait les derniers témoins, il s'était empressé d'attraper le col de sa chemise hawaïenne pour le tirer hors du guet-apens et l'avait entrainé dans une course folle à travers la ville, avant qu'ils ne trouvent refuge dans une cabane de pêcheur au bord de l'eau. Victor Donovan, un ex-ingénieur qui avait fait fortune en développant une quelconque protection pour les cartes à puces, avait revendu son brevet sans scrupule et profitait d'une retraite paisible à 45ans à peine. Il avait remercié James chaudement, lui promettant une reconnaissance éternelle et lui avait proposé de fêter leur victoire devant une bonne bouteille de rhum. Et l'homme avait réellement un air de pirate. Pas physiquement, mais dans son bagout notable, son regard malicieux et son rire sonore. C'était un homme plutôt grand, plutôt gros, aux cheveux déjà gris malgré son âge pas si avancé que ça, et arborant une moustache épaisse qu'il caressait souvent lorsque l'envie lui prenait d'allumer un cigare. "_Ça fait classe_" Disait-il. Ils s'étaient perdus sur le zinc d'un bar miteux, plus d'alcool que de sang dans le corps, riant le nez planté dans les étoiles, les mains s'abattant sur leurs épaules endorlories par les récents événements ou sur des verres qu'ils s'empraissaient toujours plus de finir. Ça avait été une chouette nuit et Bond, même s'il ne l'avait pas réalisé pleinement, s'était ainsi fait un premier véritable ami – même s'il était américain. Il avait donné l'adresse de sa maison principale à Bornéo à l'espion, ayant apprit sa réelle profession dans la nuit, et lui avait répété plus que de raisons que sa porte lui serait toujours ouverte.

C'est à cet ami qu'il pensa en 2010 lors des innondations en Indonésie. Il retrouva son numéro de téléphone avec beaucoup de mal, demandant même l'aide du précédent Q, lui qui avait perdu le bout de papier du vieil homme lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés, et des années après, avait entendu sa voix, avec une certaine émotion qu'il ne dévoila jamais. Donovan avait la voix rauque, très probablement d'avoir trop fumé de ces satanées cigares mais il parlait toujours aussi rapidement. Il avait apprit à Bond que sa femme était morte dans les innondations, mais qu'il tenait le choc, car il n'avait pas le choix. La conversation avait tourné court, la mauvaise qualité de la communication les énervant tous les deux, et depuis ils ne s'étaient plus reparlé.

Jusqu'à ce jour. L'île se profilait enfin, les nouveaux rayons du ciel pourfandant l'obscurité, semblant réchauffer l'océan tout entier, et Bond sourit enfin. Il n'avait plus en tête l'adresse exacte mais savait la maison de son ami bien au nord, luxueuse, donc immanquable. Il croisa un bateau de pêcheur, puis un deuxième, et très rapidement une ribambelle de petites embarquations qui suffirent à le rassurer. Ils y étaient. Il ralentit la cadence de leur bateau, inspecta l'état de son costume légérement humide pour être sûr de ne pas trop attirer l'attention lorsqu'ils poseraient pied à terre et se retourna vers le corps endormi sous une veste.

"Q." Appela-t-il sans chaleur dans la voix.

"Mh." Un grognement, c'était toujours mieux que rien.

"Nous sommes arrivés."

La main fine du jeune homme fit son apparition et empoigna la veste qu'il fit tomber sur ses genoux avant de tourner sa tête à la chevelure anarchique vers l'espion : "Où ?"

"Bornéo."

"Bornéo." Répéta Q en essayant d'ouvrir plus largement ses yeux fatigués. "Pourquoi Bornéo ?"

"Parce qu'ici, on ne nous retrouvera pas. Rhabille toi, je ne veux pas que tu me fasses honte."

"Honte ?" Répéta encore le jeune homme, bien trop fatigué pour prononcer un mot qu'il aurait choisit de son plein gré dans la jungle endormie qu'était son cerveau. Il se redressa difficilement, tangua d'un pied à l'autre avant de s'appuyer sur le tableau de bord, à quelques centimètres de Bond.

"Nous allons chez un de mes amis."

"Oh."

"Quoi, _oh_, Q ?" Demanda James, affaibli par le manque de sommeil qui le rendait légérement excécrable. Mais le regard qu'il lui lança suffit à calmer la curiosité déplacée du Quatermaster qui fit un léger _non_ de la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne poursuivrait pas sa phrase. James ralentit largement en approchant des côtes et sortit le premier de l'embarcation avant d'aider Q à faire de même. Il portait sur son épaule son sac, et dans sa main droite le sac de voyage du plus jeune, qui lui serrait contre sa poitrine humide la malette en cuir qui ne l'avait pas quitté. Le ponton en bois craqua sous leurs pieds, les regards des indigènes mirent mal à l'aise Q qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de baisser les yeux. Bond, comme à son habitude, avançait avec une assurance folle, celle là même qui le tenait toujours en vie. Pas le temps de s'expliquer, pas l'envie de se cacher, avancer jusqu'au prochain but, un point c'est tout. Il s'approcha d'une benne à ordure bien trop peu vidée vu l'odeur et y balança les deux sacs sans aucun scrupule.

"James !" S'écria Q en se rapprochant autant que l'odeur nauséabonde lui permettait. "Mon sac !"

"Donne moi ta malette." Demanda l'aîné en tendant sa main gelée par les heures à conduire.

"Non." Pesta furieusement le gamin en se reculant de deux pas.

"Garde le foutu ordinateur mais donne moi ta malette."

"J'avais bien compris, et c'est _non_ Bond."

Les yeux bleu azur de l'espion s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise ; le Quatermaster était-il réellement en train de se battre pour un vulgaire bout de cuir ?

"Ce n'est qu'une malette Q." Articula-t-il avec soin comme s'il parlait à une personne légérement stupide.

"Bond, je la garde, un point c'est tout. Ce n'est pas _elle_ qui nous fera retrouver par le MI6."

Ainsi, le gamin était sérieux, au vue de son regard déterminé, de sa mine pincée en une grimace acerbe et de ses longs doigt serrés sur le cuir craquelé. Soit. Ils n'allaient pas se battre pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide de toute façon. Il lui fit signe d'un geste de la tête de le suivre et traversa le sable fin afin de rejoindre la route bétonnée. Ils remontèrent au nord dans un silence pesant, Q ayant la présence d'esprit de se tenir quelques mètres derrière le corps froid de l'assassin. Ils croisèrent quelques voitures roulant on ne sait par quel miracle au vue de leur état, quelques motos jonchées par deux ou trois hommes, et des chiens errants qui n'essayèrent même pas de les approcher. Ils devaient sacrément puer pensa Bond. Il reconnut en souriant la sculpture décrite par Donovan quelques années plus tôt, une boule informe précisant dans une typographie arriérée "The tip of Borneo" et sut qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin. Ils croisèrent quelques portails raffinés qui semblaient amener à des maisons bien plus princières encore, lorsque Bond s'arrêta enfin dans un portail en bois, ouvert. Il dénotait largement dans cette jungle parsemé d'éclat doré et ciré à l'extrême. Et James sut qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il s'engagea dans le chemin de gravier, suivit par les pas maladroits de son Quatermaster, et sourit de plus belle en découvrant une maison de type colonniale, blanche à lui en donner mal à la tête, plantée au milieu d'un jardin particulièrement soigné où roses et palmiers se cottoyaient.

"Donovan…" Soupira-t-il tout haut ; comme il l'avait imaginé, son pote avait la folie des grandeurs. Il accéléra le pas jusqu'à la porte rouge bien trop voyante pour être raisonnable et écrasa son index sur la sonnette de longues secondes avant qu'une femme ne lui ouvre ; une domestique sans aucun doute. Elle semblait avoir été tirée de son sommeil, et grimaça devant l'état de Bond, son costume humide et ses joues creusés, elle s'apprêta à refermer la porte avant qu'il ne la retienne de sa main.

"Victor Donovan." Articula-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux, souriant autant que possible pour ne pas lui faire peur. La femme lui fit signe de la tête qu'elle avait comprit, monta les quelques marches en appelant son employeur en laissant la porte ouverte, et James profita de ces quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle et découvrir l'intérieur de la maison de son ami : tape-à-l'oeil, bien entendu. Il entendit de lourds pas descendre sur les marches recouverts d'une moquette blanche, et sourit en voyant le corps vieillit de son ami, et ses trop nombreux kilos qu'il avait amassé ces dernières années.

"_Bloody hell_ James Bond !" S'écria l'homme en se plantant à mi chemin dans les marches, bien trop choqué par sa découverte pour ne serait-ce qu'être gêné par sa tenue : un pyjama difforme composé d'un tee-shirt des Lakers et d'un pantalon de jogging orange. Il dévala le reste des marches avec la grâce d'un lamantin et se planta devant le corps impassible de James, dont il serra une main avec ferveur. "T'es toujours en vie enfoiré !"

"Plus ou moins." Sourit James en lui rendant sa poigne virile.

"Ah, ouais, je vois. Besoin d'aide hein ?" Il lui fit un clin d'oeil complice en le laissant entrer à ses côtés et découvrit le jeune homme caché derrière l'espion depuis tout ce temps, serrant dans ses bras fragiles une malette en cuir. "James, soit tu as été très précoce, soit tu as viré de bord." Sourit-il dans une discrète grimace malgré lui.

"Q. Mon Quatermaster. Un collègue." Explica-t-il sans daigner planter son regard sur lui.

"Q ?" Articula Victor en sondant de son regard chaleureux le jeune homme, bien trop surpris par ce nom étrange. Mais James ne répondit pas. Il ne connaissait pas son vrai prénom de toute façon. Le Quatermaster finit par rentrer à son tour, et serra poliement la main de leur sauveur en lui adressant un sourire cordial mais néanmoins fatigué. "Et bien, _Q_, je suis Victor Donovan, et tu es ici chez toi."

"Merci Victor."

Bond se retourna en fronçant les sourcils ; le gamin l'appelait rarement par son prénom, mais n'avait pas hésité à appeler son ami "Victor" dans la minute même où il avait fait sa connaissance. Soit.

"Je vois que ton mauvais goût ne t'a jamais quitté…" Reprit l'espion en parcourant de ses yeux cernés le salon bien trop remplis d'or et d'argent.

"C'était pour faire plaisir à ma femme." Répondit-il dans un haussement d'épaule las, avant de reprendre : "Tu as vu le portail ? Je l'ai fais de mes mains." Des rêves de gamin dans un corps d'homme bien trop riche : Donovan était vraiment un cas à part. "Vous restez longtemps ?"

"Aucune idée Victor."

"Bien, suivez-moi alors." Il leur fit un large signe de la main, empoigna un trousseau de clé près de l'entrée et sortit par la porte de la cuisine. Le soleil faisait enfin profil honnête dans le ciel, réchauffant les os de James avec une chaleur plus que désirée. Il allait pouvoir retirer le manteau qui lui collait à la peau et prendre une douche avant de se reposer un peu. Le chemin qui les menait à leur destination était long, escarpé, Donovan avait tout de suite compris qu'il leur fallait un endroit tranquille et isolé. James regardait à leur gauche le paysage s'abaisser sous leurs pieds et releva son visage vers la maison de bois que son aîné pointait du doigt. Une maison en hauteur, cachée par la végétation : un plan parfait. La main grassouillette de Victor ouvrit la porte sans trop de mal puis il les fit entrer l'un après l'autre dans sa "cabane perfectionnée" comme il aimait l'appeler.

"Au début je ne voulais pas la garder, mais Tom m'a persuadé de la louer. Malin comme un singe celui-là." Il rit de bon coeur et ouvrit son bras droit pour présenter le salon, finement décoré, chaleureux à souhait, bien loin de la froideur de ses meubles sans âmes et bien trop chers de sa villa. "Bref, c'est la basse saison de toute façon, les vagues ne sont pas assez importantes pour attirer les surfeurs. Restez autant que vous voulez." Il fit marche arrière, vérifiant au passage rapidement que l'électricité marchait toujours, mit les clés sur la petite commode à l'entrée et se retourna une dernière fois : "Oh et James, pas de conneries hein ? Je tiens à cette cabane."

"Promis Victor." Sourit-il avant que son bon samaritain ne disparaisse en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Là. Ils étaient arrivés. Pas franchement le paradis, mais au moins ils pourraient souffler un peu avant de – de quoi, il n'en savait rien pour l'instant. Il vit Q faire son apparition devant lui, lui qui avait prit soin jusqu'à présent de rester dans son dos, et s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils avant de sortir de sa malette l'ordinateur qu'il alluma sans attendre.

"C'est pas dangereux ?" Demanda-t-il en inspectant chaque vue qu'ils avaient des fenêtres.

"De quoi ?" Répondit Q dont les doigts blancs bougeaient déjà trop vite.

"L'ordinateur ; ils ne peuvent pas nous pister ?"

"Aucun risque. Ils m'ont fait venir à Hashima parce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à accéder à ses fichiers. Ils n'ont aucune connexion avec cet ordinateur."

"Bien." Et James préféra arrêter là la conversation, avant que le gamin ne lui demande la question qu'il redoutait tant : qui étaient ces _ils_. La voix stridente de Q le fit néanmoins sursauter :

"Oh, _Christ _!"

"Quoi ?" S'enquit l'espion, la main déjà serrée autour de son flingue, debout à quelques centimètres de son Quatermaster.

"Pas de wifi." Se lamenta-t-il en secouant légérement la tête. Bon sang, quel geek cliché. James rangea l'arme dans son dos, préférant toujours l'avoir à la portée de la main, et fit signe à son cadet de le suivre pour qu'ils découvrent ensemble leur refuge. Au rez-de-chaussée était installé le salon, grand, élégant, ainsi qu'une petite cuisine d'appoint que James ne remarqua même pas. À l'étage, une petite salle de bain marquait la séparation entre deux chambres, parfaitement identiques, rejointes de part et d'autre par un large balcon qui n'était même pas encadré par des barrières de sécurité. Dangereux. Plaisant. Sans même réfléchir, James posa son manteau sur le lit de la chambre de gauche et commença à déboutonner les boutons de sa chemise humide. Il entendit la voix discrète de Q résonner dans son dos.

"Deux chambres ?"

_Deux chambres_ ?! Le gamin avait-il seulement conscience de ce qui sortait de sa bouche ? James se retourna, la chemise ouverte mais toujours sur ses épaules, et sourit, pour retenir sa grimace, avant de demander aussi calmement que possible :

"Tu as un problème avec ça Q ?"

"Oh. Non. Du tout. Désolé." Il remit ses lunettes en place, soudain terriblement conscient de son double sens affreusement génant, et disparut à son tour jusqu'à sa chambre.

* * *

La journée se passa relativement vite, pour le plus grand bonheur de Bond qui ne tenait plus debout. Avoir navigué de longues heures durant dans la nuit lui avait donné la nausée et une furieuse envie de dormir et de ne plus jamais se réveiller. Il avait parcourrut la plage de long en large pour en apprendre chaque recoin, chaque cachette, puis il était allé à la ville la plus proche pour évaluer les moyens de communication possible pour le jour où il serait prêt à reprendre à contact avec Londres sans tomber sur la taupe. Il était repassé par la villa de Donovan qui lui avait dit qu'il lui préparerait des affaires propres et de quoi manger, et était en fin de journée retourné dans le refuge, où Q était consigné. Hors de question que le gamin sorte sans lui, c'était bien trop dangereux. Il l'avait retrouvé recroquevillé sur le canapé à lire _Ulysses_, ils avaient mangé l'un en face de l'autre dans un silence pesant, mais nécessaire pour l'espion qui bénissait de toute façon la solitude. Puis, une fois son cadet couché dans sa chambre, Bond se permit à son tour de se laisser tomber sur le lit moelleux qu'il désirait ne plus jamais quitter de sa vie. Il s'endormit si vite qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'arrêter son cerveau, et le souvenir de l'île, du sourire atrophié de Silva, des engueulades de M se mélangèrent brutalement dans son esprit, le tout ponctué par un souffle anarchique, incessant, pesant, dont il n'arrivait à comprendre l'origine. Un souffle qui n'était pas le sien. Trop fatigué pour raisonner de toute façon.

Trouver un endroit où se cacher : mission réussie.

* * *

Reviews :3 ?


	6. Respirer

Note : Un énorme merci à vous followers et reviewers. Cependant, même si les reviews des Guests ne s'affichent pas, sachez que je les reçois par email ! **Solania** pourras-tu m'envoyer ta fic ? Je serai très heureuse de la lire :).  
En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture - garantie avec du Q dedans. Oh, désolée du jeu de mot. :3

* * *

Dormir dans un lit, dans des draps propres, sans sang séché sur ses phalanges brisées est un luxe que peu d'espions peuvent se permettre. Alors, lorsque James ouvrit ses yeux ce matin là, sans l'odeur de la mort et de la souffrance couvrant chaque centimètres de son épiderme vieillit par le temps et les épreuves, il ne retint pas sa bouche de se gratifier d'un sourire discret. Il était mort. Pour la deuxième fois. Et s'il savait que les choses se compliqueraient nettement dans les jours à venir, pour l'instant, il était seul, il était libre.

Il n'avait pas fermé les rideaux avant de se coucher, et au vue de la luminosité éclatante inondant la chambre, il était 10h passée. Il pouvait se permettre encore quelques heures de repos, de tranquillité, avant de se remettre au travail. Mission prochaine : réfléchir au merdier survenu sur Hashima, à l'enfoiré qui avait manigancé le traquenard et à la façon dont il pourrait retourner à Londres pour lui exploser la cervelle. Dont _ils_ pourraient retourner à Londres.

Si Bond avait pris sa mission de garde-du-corps peu au sérieux, surtout en comparaison de l'enfer mortifiant de Skyfall, il ne pouvait plus nier qu'à quelques mètres de lui se tenait le jeune Quatermaster à protéger, à prendre en compte.

Il se rappelait sans mal leur première rencontre au musée où, autant l'admettre, il l'avait prit pour un jeune homme venu le draguer - à coup de questions pseudo-artistico-philosophiques qui l'avaient laissé de marbre. Son coeur avait loupé un bond - lui prouvant donc son existence - lorsqu'il entendit le gamin se présenter : nouveau Quatermaster, nouvelles règles. Bond n'avait rien contre la jeunesse, mais il en avait assez vu dans sa vie pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas confondre vitesse et précipitation, et la promotion du jeune homme lors de ses deux mois d'absences le laissait dubitatif. Jamais il n'avait eu à côtoyer collègue aussi jeune et aussi insouciant, et pour être honnête, bon sang comme c'était flippant. Q l'avait sorti de la merde plusieurs fois, c'était certain, mais toujours était-il qu'il était nouveau, jeune, qu'il avait du mal à admettre la mort et qu'il était attaché à une putain mallette. Peut-être brillant, mais sans doute pas assez prêt. Il pouvait avoir de la répartie, et les idées assez claires pour l'instant, mais qu'en serait-il lors des prochaines semaines ?

Lorsque James réalisa qu'il faisait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire - réfléchir au lieu d'agir - il se leva de son lit, quitta les draps blancs avec regret, et enfila une chemise sans manche et un pantalon beige prêté par Donovan qui, Dieu merci, n'était pas de la taille de l'américain, avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Q. Porte ouverte, pas de signe du plus jeune, mais des bruits de vaisselle plus bas. Il descendit les marches rapidement et le vit, debout dans la petite cuisine, une théière à la main. Bond se rapprocha, remarqua le livre ouvert posé sur le plan de travail, de telle manière à retenir la page où le cadet s'était arrêté, l'épi de ses cheveux noir de jais, et le tee-shirt trop grand qu'on lui avait prêté. Le short qu'il avait enfilé laissait apparaitre ses jambes et _bloody hell_, comme il pouvait être fin, un miracle qu'il tienne debout pensa James qui n'avait comme comparaison que ses propres jambes qui semblaient créées dans le seul but de le faire courir après une cible.

« Bien dormi ? »

« Voulez-vous du thé Bond ? » Demanda Q souriant paisiblement, comme s'ils étaient un couple de vieux amis dégustant le thé de 16h dans une putain de campagne anglaise.

« Pourquoi pas. »

L'espion prit appuis contre le plan de travail et scruta les gestes de l'énigmatique Q qui semblait avoir fait ça toute sa vie - autrement dit, avoir fuis un traquenard, traversé l'océan, pour se retrouver dans une cabane de surfers à servir le thé à un assassin.

« J'aurais dû la ranger. »

« De quoi ? » Demanda Bond en attrapant le bol de thé que le plus jeune lui avait tendu.

« Ma tasse, la dernière fois que je me suis absenté plus de deux jours de suite, un idiot l'a cassé. Sans faire exprès bien sûr, mais je tenais à cette tasse. »

« Comment peut-on tenir à une tasse ? » S'enquit James, sans animosité dans la voix, tout simplement troublé.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air de tenir à beaucoup de choses Bond. »

« Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à des objets, je te l'accorde. »

« Parce que vous tenez à des êtres humains ? »

James plissa les yeux, et regarda Q longuement ; son corps droit face à lui, ses deux mains frêles tenant le bol chaud sur lequel il soufflait lentement, regardant par dessus ses lunettes l'espion si naturellement que cela en était hautement perturbant. Il n'avait rien d'un gamin prétentieux, il semblait juste curieux et Bond ne pouvait lui en tenir rigueur.

« Je suis un double 0, Q. » Donna pour simple réponse James.

« M était mariée. » Lui répondit-il pour lui prouver que son exemple ne tenait pas la route.

« M était une femme. »

« Oh. »

Et encore ce terrible _oh _si sophistiqué qu'il semblait tout droit sortit de Buckingham Palace. Q posa le bol à côté de lui, releva doucement le livre qu'il avait posé pour y glisser une feuille en guise de marque page pour ne pas l'abîmer et reposa ses yeux verts sur l'espion. Il avait été amusé par sa dernière remarque, James le savait, son sourire qu'il avait voulu discret ne lui avait pas échappé, mais il préféra changer de sujet, pour le plus grand bonheur de Bond :

« Il me faut une connexion internet pour accéder à certains fichiers de Silva. »

« C'est dangereux. » Répliqua sans concession l'aîné.

« Mais ça peut nous permettre de comprendre qui est à l'origine de tout ça. »

James soupira, finit son thé rapidement et se dirigea vers le salon où il prit place dans un fauteuil face au Quatermaster.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Q ? »

Le cadet se rapprocha sans attendre et grimpa sur le canapé, assit à califourchon, les mains jointes devant son visage, le regard dans le vide, il se mit à réfléchir tout haut.

« Et bien les hommes qui sont venus nous chercher, et que vous avez tué, font parti du MI6, depuis 6 ans environ. J'avais pris connaissance de leur dossier avant de partir et tous leurs tests se sont révélés négatifs : aucune sympathie terroriste n'était à déplorée. L'ordre viendrait donc du MI6 directement - quelqu'un de haut placé, au-delà du rang 5 pour sûr, notre mission n'était pas connu de tous les services. Cependant, je ne pense pas que ce soit Mallory - M, pardon ! » S'écria-t-il légèrement énervé envers lui-même de ne toujours pas avoir assimilé qui était leur nouveau directeur.

« Pourquoi ça ? » Et si James en avait la certitude lui aussi, il sourit et laissa parler le cadet pour connaître son raisonnement.

« Sincèrement Bond, seulement trois hommes recrutés pour vous tuer ? C'est ridicule, et Mallory connait comme moi votre dossier par coeur, il _sait_ ce que vous valez, il n'aurait jamais fait cette erreur stupide. »

« Tu connais mon dossier par coeur ? » S'amusa Bond en haussant un sourcil.

« Je prends soin de mes agents. » Se justifia Q en haussant une épaule.

Possessif. Intriguant. Bien, il était maintenant rassuré de savoir que sa vie n'était pas entre les mains de n'importe qui. Il lui fit signe de la tête qu'il avait compris et se redressa, bien décidé à sortir à nouveau en ville.

« Je vais me renseigner pour la connexion. »

« Oui, bonne idée, faisons ça. » Reprit Q en se levant à son tour.

« Je vais m'en occuper seul. »

« Mais, James... »

Bond sourit malgré lui, la voix presque cassée du Quatermaster et sa façon de l'appeler par son prénom n'étaient en rien anodines - il voulait le faire craquer. Mignon. Inutile.

« On ne va pas courir le risque de se faire repérer. Reste là, je reviendrai ce soir. »

« Alors je vais encore passer la journée _seul_ ? » Il avait dit ce dernier mot avec un tel dégoût dans la voix, que James dut se retenir de ne pas le gifler sur place pour lui apprendre quel cadeau du ciel la solitude était. Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, prit son flingue qu'il cacha soigneusement sous sa chemise et sortit de leur refuge.

Il aimait déjà cette maison aux allures de cabane, enfouie dans une épaisse végétation qui semblait les protéger du monde extérieur. Il y croisait toujours sur le pas de la porte des chiens errants allongés dans la boue et des corbeaux mais il réussissait à y trouver un certain charme. Il descendit la petite colline sans se presser, appréciant le calme, la quiétude ambiante et la chaleur encore tout à fait raisonnable. Il n'irait pas voir Donovan aujourd'hui, les visites chez son ami pouvaient le mettre dans une sale situation et hors de question de lui faire courir le moindre risque. Ne faire confiance à personne, la routine en somme.

Au bout d'une demie-heure de marche, il atteint la petite ville de Kota Marudu. Trop peu d'habitants pour être discret, mais bien assez de touristes surfeurs pour passer incognito. Le seul café à connexion wi-fi était situé en plein centre ville. On y servait du poisson frit et un cocktail local que James se jura d'essayer plus tard. Il s'installa au bar, commanda une bière qu'on lui servit tiède et se pencha vers un couple de jeunes australiennes, vu leur accent, dont une agrippée à un Ipad qui tentait d'envoyer un email. Elle pesta tout haut plusieurs fois contre la mauvaise qualité de la connexion, et poussa finalement un petit cri extatique lorsque sa tablette émit le petit « bip » de la libération qu'elle attendait tant.

Mauvaise qualité de connexion : voilà qui n'allait pas plaire au Quatermaster pour sûr - et lui ne se gênerait certainement pas pour démonter de ses mains fragiles le routeur en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. L'australienne tendit sa tablette à son amie et vint chercher deux nouveaux verres au bar à côté de Bond. Il laissa son regard glisser sur la peau bronzée de la jeune femme, ses cheveux blonds encore mouillés par l'eau de mer, vu l'odeur, et son maillot vert mettant en avant ses yeux. Elle sentit son regard sur elle, rougit légèrement et le salua d'un petit sourire timide.

« Je pensais que ce n'était pas la saison des surfeurs ? » S'enquit James, dont le sourire n'avait pas été aussi charmeur depuis bien longtemps.

« C'est vrai que les vagues sont moins impressionnantes en cette période de l'année, mais avec mon amie on surf surtout pour le plaisir - on n'est pas professionnelle. »

Vu la maigreur de ses cuisses, James en eut la conviction.

« Pourquoi avoir choisit Bornéo ? » L'espion s'était légèrement tourné face à la jeune femme pour mieux apprécier la vue.

« C'est super joli, et comme avec mon amie on est étudiantes, c'est pratique et c'est pas très cher. » Mais les deux dernières raisons, James ne les avait même pas entendu. Étudiantes. Deux putain d'étudiantes. Il remarqua enfin le vernis écaillé sur son pouce, le bracelet en tissu d'un festival de musique quelconque sans doute, et les rares tâches de rousseur sur son nez et, _Christ_, comme elle était jeune - comme il était vieux. Il lui sourit faiblement, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, et paya sa bière qu'il n'avait même pas finit avant de quitter le café.

Il était vieux, putain, comme il était vieux. Les rides autour de ses yeux fatigués, sa peau qui ne cicatrisait plus autant qu'avant, son souffle qu'il avait tant de mal à récupérer après une course poursuite, et cette envie, cette force intérieure qui l'animait, qui semblait se mourir à petits feux. Mais bordel, un double 0 n'avait pas le droit à une espérance de vie aussi longue, il n'aurait jamais du atteindre la quarantaine, il aurait du se faire péter les deux genoux depuis longtemps et devrait être en train de profiter d'une retraite sédentaire dans le nord de l'Écosse depuis longtemps. Au lieu de ça, il était caché sur une île humide à devoir se battre contre les personnes qu'il avait protégé il y avait encore quelques jours de ça. Il était fatigué, mentalement, le simple fait qu'il trouvait Q trop jeune lui prouvait qu'il avait fait son temps et qu'il fallait tourner la page. Se sentant plus « vieux con » que jamais, il traina dans la ville, trouva plaisir à admirer les motos qui elles au moins étaient plus vieilles que lui, et alla se perdre dans un bar du bord de plage, un _sans _étudiants, pour saouler sa peine et morfondre ses années de trop.

* * *

Lorsque Bond parvint à la cabane, Dieu merci, sa raison avait reprit le dessus sur l'alcool qu'il avait pu ingurgiter. Il faisait nuit, mais il n'était pas tombé dans le sombre petit chemin de terre, et tout ce qu'il souhaitait à ce moment précis, c'était manger un morceau et se coucher dans l'immense lit qu'il avait eu tant de mal à quitter le matin même. Il entra dans le salon, vit Q assit droit comme un piquet sur le canapé, son livre presque fini entre les mains.

« J'ai ramené du poisson Q. » Dit-il en agitant un sachet bleu au bout de sa main, avant de le laisser tomber sur la table basse devant le gamin. Il prit place à même le sol face au Quatermaster et sortit le poisson frit qu'il plaça sur une petite serviette en papier avant de commencer à le manger à l'aide de ses doigts. Il eut presque le temps de finir le sien qu'il remarqua que Q n'avait toujours pas bougé. Pire, il le scrutait, ses sourcils froncés, sa moue boudeuse plus enfantine que jamais. « Docteur Jekyll et Mister Hyde » soupira James devant le changement d'humeur agaçant de son cadet.

« Vous êtes un idiot Bond. »

« Mes surnoms semblent moins te choquer que lorsque j'oublie le prénom des femmes avec qui j'ai couché. »

« Et qui sont mortes. »

« Accessoirement. »

Allaient-ils vraiment avoir cette conversation ? Pitié, non.

Q sembla lire dans son esprit, il ferma son livre, sans prendre le temps d'y marquer la page nota l'espion, et se leva, semblant plus furieux que jamais, avant de se diriger vers les marches. Il revint néanmoins sur ses pas, attrapa le deuxième poisson apporté par Bond qu'il enveloppa dans une petite serviette en papier, et cette fois disparut bel et bien dans sa chambre, dans un claquement de porte digne de la plus grande crise d'adolescence. Tant pis, Bond lui parlerait du cyber-café plus tard. Il tourna son corps face à la baie vitrée ouverte et contempla la vue unique qui s'offrait à lui. La jungle, indomptée, chaude et humide, puis plus bas, la mer, calme et tiède et quelques lumières sur la plage - des feux de camp improvisés, sans doute. Il dégusta son poisson avec un plaisir non dissimulé, prit un peu ses aises dans le salon qu'il prit soin de découvrir, et finalement, lorsque l'alcool et la fatigue eurent raison de lui, il monta enfin se coucher, allonger son corps éreinté entre les draps blancs avant de s'endormir rapidement.

* * *

La respiration qui le réveilla cette fois était distincte, tangible - proche, bien trop proche. Il ouvrit les yeux, tous ses sens déjà en alerte alors qu'il avait posé ses deux pieds à terre et que sa main encerclait déjà la cross froide de son arme. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il réalisa la provenance des soupirs anarchiques : la chambre de Q. Il ouvrit sa porte, traversa le couloir en trois pas rapides et poussa la porte déjà ouverte du Quatermaster, son arme déjà pointée sur la cible mouvante, sur le lit.

Aucune lumière dans la chambre, seuls les rayons de la lune baignaient la pièce d'une chaude lumière bleue qui suffit à Bond à décrypter la scène : Q, assit dans son propre lit, les bras tendus, les mains agrippées nerveusement aux draps, son visage baissé, et seul le terrible son de son souffle chaud, profond, douloureux dans la solitude de la pièce.

« Q. » Appela James en se penchant pour allumer la lumière de la table de chevet, avant que la main tremblante terriblement angoissée du cadet ne se lève pour l'en interdire. L'espion parcourra rapidement la pièce, ouvrant les placards, regardant par la fenêtre, fouillant le balcon à la recherche d'un quelconque intrus, mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence - ils étaient seuls. Il revint rapidement face au lit où se tenait toujours Q semblant plus faible que jamais. « Poison ? » Demanda-t-il, prêt à courir chercher un médecin auprès de Donovan, mais le Quatermaster secoua très difficilement sa tête pour lui faire comprendre que non. « Intrus ? » et toujours ce léger _non_ silencieux. Et pourtant, comme le gamin semblait souffrir, quelque chose n'allait pas, pour sûr, et _bloody hell _comme ça pouvait le tuer de le voir ainsi. Il chercha néanmoins rapidement la possible cause de cet état, et dans une petite grimace demanda « Asthme ? » et cette fois encore, Q lui fit signe que non, avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains et de se le frotter nerveusement.

Son souffle se répercutait contre ses doigts tremblants et James fut persuadé que le gamin arriverait à s'étouffer s'il continuait de la sorte. Il se rapprocha de son côté du lit, prit place sans attendre et attrapa un de ses poignets fins qu'il tira jusqu'à lui pour lui faire arrêter ses gestes confus - il découvrit ainsi que le cadet avait gardé ses lunettes, malgré la nuit, et qu'il devait même probablement dormir avec.

« Bon sang Q tu - » Il approcha sa main, prêt à les lui retirer lorsque la main libre du cadet se posa sur la sienne, serra ses doigts avec ferveur, comme s'il sombrait dans une abysse sans fin et que seul l'espion pouvait le maintenir en vie, et les quitta tout aussi rapidement comme s'il s'était brûlé.

« Laissez moi Bond - laissez moi. » Supplia-t-il en dégageant son poignet de l'emprise de son aîné avant de pousser un long et douloureux soupir, conscient qu'il devait maintenant redevenir maitre de sa respiration.

Le laisser alors qu'il avait senti dans sa poigne le terrible et vital besoin qu'il reste, qu'il le soutienne ? James regarda le corps frêle tremblant, devina ses traits anxieux et marqué sur son visage bien trop candide, et vit ses mains s'étirer, comme s'il essayait de reprendre le contrôle de ses articulations. Il resta encore quelques minutes, assit à quelques centimètres de lui, à voir ce corps si souffrant se calmer petit à petit, avant que Q ne remonte le drap sur son torse nu.

« S'il vous plait, laissez moi. » Le supplia-t-il une nouvelle fois avant de lui tourner le dos, bien trop honteux pour ne serait-ce que supporter sa présence, aussi silencieuse était-elle.

Bond se leva, respectant ce besoin d'être seul plus que n'importe quoi au monde, et quittant cette chambre triste, il sentit son vieux coeur d'assassin s'alourdir et lui peser comme il l'avait sentit une seule fois auparavant. Mais il n'allait pas penser à elle maintenant.

* * *

Reviews :3 ?


	7. (Ne pas) Réfléchir

Lorsque Bond se réveilla ce matin là, il savait déjà où son vieux corps fatigué voulait se diriger ; Q. Il avait eu un mal de chien à s'endormir, la respiration sourde et douloureuse du plus jeune dans la chambre d'à côté ne se calmant qu'aux alentours de minuit. Il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé ; seul subsistait encore dans son esprit déjà réveillé les traits crispés du Quatermaster, ses mains tendues à l'extrême sur les draps qu'il semblait pouvoir déchirer de ses ongles. Il souffrait, et avait refusé son aide - si James pouvait l'aider, ce dont il ne savait rien.

Tout compte fait, il ne savait rien de son Quatermaster. À constamment le rabaisser, à faire passer sa jeunesse devant le reste comme si cela était la seule chose dont pouvait se venter le jeune homme, il avait oublié de le considérer comme un être à part entière. Un _homme_, même, il pouvait le dire, malgré la taille bien trop fine de Q et ses gestes gracieux. Ils ne seraient jamais amis, ce simple concept ayant été oublié depuis Bond depuis bien longtemps déjà, mais au moins ils pouvaient se parler, se connaitre, un peu. Il se leva, enfila un tee-shirt propre et un jean avant de se diriger à travers le couloir ; mais la chambre de Q était vide. Encore une fois, le gamin était réveillé avant lui. Il descendit, l'odeur du thé chaud embaumant déjà la pièce, lorsqu'il fut attiré par les fins rideaux blancs à peine opaques volant à travers la porte ouverte de la baie vitrée. Il s'approcha et découvrit le corps assit du Quatermaster au bord de la terrasse sur-élevée, les jambes pendant dans le vide, les mains serrées autour d'un bol de thé. Le même que la veille remarqua-t-il dans un sourire.

« Bonjour Q. »

« Oh, bonjour Bond. » Le gamin releva son visage vers lui, souriant, à peine cerné. Difficile de ne pas jalouser la facilité avec laquelle la jeunesse se remettait d'une semi nuit blanche. « J'ai préparé du thé. » Justifia-t-il inutilement en lui désignant la théière à ses côtés. Bond lui sourit, prit place en faisant à son tour pendre ses jambes dans le vide et se délecta de la vue idyllique face à eux ; celle là même qu'il avait apprécié la veille, mais de jour, autant dire que c'était le paradis. Il n'aurait jamais abordé le sujet de la crise de Q de lui-même et intérieurement redoutait qu'ils n'en parlent jamais. Cela aurait été frustrant, et dommage.

« Tu es un bon anglais. » Sourit-il sans se moquer en se servant un bol.

« Ça n'arrive pas souvent vous savez. La crise je veux dire. » Ah, et bien ils en venaient à cette discussion plus rapidement que James ne l'aurait imaginé. Intriguant mais plaisant. Il n'ouvrit pas les lèvres et le regarda sans pression. « Je préfère qu'on en parle, si jamais ça arrive à nouveau mais, normalement, ça va aller. »

Bond fit un léger 'oui' de la tête pour lui faire signe qu'il avait compris mais ne put s'empêcher de demander ce qu'il lui semblait être le plus important : « Ça te fait mal ? »

« Mal ? Non, pas vraiment. C'est plus... non, vous allez vous moquer de moi. »

L'espion ne récoltait que ce qu'il avait semé de toute façon, il ne pouvait que se blâmer. Le plus sérieusement du monde, et malgré la luminosité qui lui brûlait les pupilles, il planta son regard si bleu dans celui si indéchiffrable de son Quatermaster et répondit d'une voix qu'il voulait réconfortante : « Promis, je ne me moquerai pas. »

Q le regarda longuement, avec une patience qu'il jugeait manifestement nécessaire, et posa son bol presque vide avant de remettre une mèche de ses cheveux indisciplinés derrière son oreille.

« C'est plus de la peur en fait. »

_Peur._

« Être seul c'est - pesant. »

_Solitude._

Bond prit une inspiration discrète et regarda l'étendue d'eau s'étirant face à eux. Il en était arrivé à ce point, à ce que _lui _soit normal en étant aussi froid que la glace et que Q, frais et vivant en devenait anormal. Il rit malgré lui, c'était con, terriblement con, et Dieu que ce métier pouvait rendre fou.

« Si je ne peux pas comptez sur vous Bond je ne vois même pas l'intérrêt de - »

« Non, attends, je ne me moque pas. » Intervint James en empêchant son cadet de se lever en posant sa main sur son épaule fragile couverte d'un tee-shirt bien trop grand - bong sang, il fallait vraiment demander à Donovan de nouveaux vêtements. « Tu as _honte_ d'avoir peur ? »

Q fronça les sourcils, gratta nerveusement son avant-bras, le regard fuyant comme s'il cherchait la caméra cachée qui le piégeait, et finit par avouer avec une évidence telle que le sang de Bond ne fit qu'un tour :

« Comparé à vous, évidement que j'ai honte. »

Oh le terrible moment de la confrontation, aussi inutile que dangereux. Bond secoua sa tête, bien décidé à retirer du crâne du Quatermaster ces idées idiotes et se tourna comme il peut pour lui faire face : « Q, tu n'as pas à te comparer à moi. C'est normal que tu ressentes ce genre de sentiment, ton métier est de sauver des vies. »

« Alors que le votre est d'en prendre ? » Sa lucidité n'avait d'égal que son insolence, mais Bond savait que le gamin avait raison.

« Tu sais toi-même faire la différence. Alors s'il te plait, ne t'angoisse pas plus là-dessus et reste toi même. Pas de pression. »

« Un peu quand même, vous n'arrêtez pas de soupirer quand j'ouvre la bouche, vous m'interdisez de sortir et clairement vous n'aviez aucune, mais alors aucune envie de m'accompagner sur Hashima. »

Bon sang cette lucidité était la meilleure arme du jeune homme et Bond en faisait les frais, touché par ses propres écarts de conduite.

« Tu as raison Q, je n'avais aucune envie de jouer les garde-du-corps et avant que tu ne me demandes, oui j'ai longtemps pensé que ton âge était un problème. Bordel tu es le plus jeune de mes collègues. »

« Vous _pensiez_ ? » Articula-t-il en insistant sur l'usage du passé.

Lucide et malin comme un singe, qu'on le nomme tout de suite roi d'Angleterre et qu'on en parle plus.

« Il faut être sacrément mature pour avouer ses faiblesses Q. »

« Vous l'êtes aussi en admettant vous être trompé. » Lança-t-il plus souriant que jamais, comme un gamin sûr de donner une bonne réponse à son professeur.

« Je suis _vieux_, nuance. » Et cette fois, les sourcils de Q se haussèrent, un sourire énigmatique sur son visage, le faisant une nouvelle fois passer dans la même seconde de gamin incorrigible à Quatermaster redoutablement intelligent.

« Oh. »

« Tu adores cette réponse. »

« C'est la seule que vous m'inspirez vraiment. » Se contenta-t-il de répondre dans un haussement d'épaule.

Bond rit malgré lui, et finissant à son tour son thé, il retourna son visage vers celui du plus jeune et demanda : « Pourquoi ta tasse du Scrabble t'intéresse autant ? Cadeau ? Souvenir de famille ? »

« Je peux venir avec vous aujourd'hui en ville Bond ? »

Encore et toujours sa délicate façon de contourner les questions qu'il jugeait indésirables. Bond sourit, ne tenant pas à repousser le Quatermaster dans ses retranchements, et lui fit un 'léger' oui de la tête avant de se lever. Il n'allait pas rester enfermé comme une vulgaire bête pendant des jours de toute façon, il fallait qu'ils réfléchissent, ensemble, et trouvent une solution rapidement. Ils se préparèrent chacun de leur côté, Bond privilégiant son arme préférée, un flingue coincé dans l'arrière de son pantalon ; Q préférant la sienne, son ordinateur glissé dans une pochette qu'il tenait contre ses bras maigres. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, mais pour la première fois, le silence n'était pas pesant. Bond indiqua à Q les moyens qui l'aidaient à reconnaitre le chemin jusqu'à la ville, qu'ils atteignirent en plus de 40 min cette fois, la cadence de Q n'étant pas aussi soutenue que celle de son aîné.

« Tu promets de ne pas faire de caprice ? »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Q était trop occupé à éviter les flaques de boues du trottoir abîmé pour comprendre les sous-entendus de son aîné. Ils n'avaient pas parlé depuis leur arrivée dans la ville et si Bond semblait avoir toujours arpenté ces rues, le plus jeune quant à lui était plus perdu que jamais, priant qu'on ne l'interroge pas quant à la position du nord et du sud, il en aurait été tout bonnement incapable.

« La seule connexion wi-fi du coin est dans ce café, juste là. Mais elle est mauvaise, très mauvaise. »

« Oh, _dear lord_. » Soupira Q avec un tel snobisme que Bond se demanda si le gamin n'avait pas ses quartiers à Buckingham Palace. Ils atteignirent le café dans un silence entendu, Bond scrutant de son regard d'assassin chaque porte, chaque cachette, chaque cicatrices des badauds autour d'eux, Q se posant sur la table la moins salie de bière séchée et de grains de sucre, avant d'y installer son ordinateur. Il n'y avait pas de mot de passe à entrer pour accéder à la connexion et ce détail, aux yeux de l'informaticien, était aussi amusant qu'énervant. En somme, n'importe qui pouvait avoir accès à cette connexion - et aux ordinateurs qui s'y rattachaient. Il pianota à peine du bout des doigts sur les touches en plastiques de son ordinateur, sans même appuyer dessus, durant de longues secondes, avant que Bond ne s'aperçoive que l'écran était toujours noir.

« Un problème ? »

« La connexion - pas assez sécurisée. J'ai peur de - » Il s'arrêta à ce dernier mot, et releva son visage vers celui de son aîné. Leur conversation de la matinée n'avait pas suffit à le rassurer, Bond en avait la certitude en voyant ses yeux verts inquiets et sa mine boudeuse.

« Dis moi. » Le somma-t-il sans autre forme de procès.

« J'ai peur de faire une connerie. Il faudrait que je puisse avoir accès à mon compte du MI6 mais il doit être sur surveillance et il me faudrait plus de temps pour pouvoir contourner leurs pare-feux. Enfin, le mien techniquement vu que c'est moi qui l'ai mis en place.»

« Combien de temps ? »

« Deux jours. »

« Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire avant ? »

« J'avais envie de sortir, Bond. »

Alors, pour un besoin aussi futile, il lui avait fait perdre son temps ? D'accord, James lui avait promis qu'il ne se moquerait pas de lui, d'accord il avait accepté de passer du temps avec lui et d'apprendre à le connaitre, mais _bloody hell _lorsqu'il était face à une tête de mule comme celle-ci, il devait lutter contre lui-même pour ne pas lui faire ravaler sa fierté - et ses dents par la même occasion.

« Je vais nous chercher à boire. » Articula-t-il avant de faire la moindre connerie. Il se dirigea au bar sur lequel il avait appuyé ses articulations fatiguées la veille et commanda deux bières, avant d'en changer une par un Coca, et attendit que le barman n'aille chercher une bouteille dans sa réserve, en laissant son regard vagabonder autour de lui. L'étudiante de la veille était à sa droite, dans un nouveau maillot, bleu cette fois, et serrée dans une jupe en jean bien trop courte pour être acceptable. Elle le regardait fixement et tournait sans réfléchir sa paille dans son verre, manifestement prête à ouvrir les lèvres à chaque instant - en somme, dès qu'elle aurait trouvé quelle remarque pertinente ferait mouche auprès de son aîné. Bond sourit, profitant de l'arrivée du barman pour attraper la bouteille de bière et le Coca de ses deux mains, avant de tourner les talons pour revenir à la petite table abîmée où Q était toujours prostré. Il fit glisser le verre jusqu'à lui avant que son regard ne se tourne irrémédiablement vers la fenêtre - toujours contrôler la rue, une priorité.

« Vous n'avez pas couché avec elle. »

La voix de Q n'était en rien un murmure et encore moins une question ; c'était une affirmation pure et simple que James eut du mal à comprendre du premier coup.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« La fille au bar, vous n'avez pas couché avec elle. »

Le blond releva le visage, planta son regard d'assassin sur la jeune fille qui leur tournait maintenant le dos, et tiraillé entre l'envie primaire d'accélérer la rencontre inévitable du front de Q et de la table en acajou et celle de quitter cet endroit maudit à la seconde, il réussit néanmoins à garder son calme et sourit, ironique au possible.

« Je peux savoir comment ton _brillant_ esprit en arrive à de telles conclusions ? »

« Elle est toujours vivante. » Conclut Q dans un haussement d'épaule, sa lucidité devenant à ce moment précis plus vile et douloureuse encore que n'importe quelle lame qui avait pu arracher la peau froide de Bond pour se loger dans ses muscles. L'espion était déjà debout, le bruit de sa chaise raclant le sol bétonné dans un son strident, il attrapa sa bière et sans un regard en arrière quitta le bar. Les rues étaient pratiquement vides, le soleil tapant de toute façon bien trop fort pour que les autochtones ne s'aventurent hors de leurs maisons. Il avait plu des semaines durant juste avant leur arrivée, si bien que les routes mal bétonnées étaient percées d'une multitude de brèches où la pluie s'était engouffré. C'était un vrai labyrinthe, une épreuve en elle-même de traverser la ville sans tremper ses chaussures dans l'eau sale et polluée. Mais comme Bond n'en avait rien à foutre. Il marchait tout droit, sans aucun détour, cognant contre des pierres s'il en croisait, plongeant ses pieds dans des flaques boueuses s'il y en avait ; il voulait arriver à la plage le plus vite possible de toute façon. Il gardait ses paupières assez ouvertes pour voir mais assez closes pour éviter les rayons pernicieux du soleil qui faisait pleurer ses yeux. Il atteint bien vite la plage, ses pieds trempés s'enfonçant dans le sable chaud à s'en brûler. Encore une fois, rien, strictement rien à foutre. Surtout qu'il avait connu bien pire. Il s'approcha d'une cabane qui vendait de l'alcool à partir de 17h, bien, plus que deux heures à attendre, et prit place dans le sable, plantant son regard d'azur dans l'infinie étendue de l'océan et porta la bière à ses lèvres.

Il en avait vécu des entrainements au MI6, ceux là même qui lui apprenaient à tenir en cas de tortures. Et il avait vécu plus de tortures encore. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de secret pour tenir, la seule chose qui lui suffisait de faire était de ne pas réfléchir. C'était extrêmement simple en fait, et vital, vraiment. S'il se mettait à utiliser son cerveau, il ressentirait la douleur avec plus de lucidité et il deviendrait fou avant même d'avoir sentit la sixième lame de rasoir glisser sous sa peau. S'il se mettait à utiliser son cerveau, il écouterait avec plus d'attention les menaces et demandes de ses ravisseurs et seraient tenté de répondre ; que ce soit pour leur dire la vérité, ou pour leur lancer une insulte ciblée sur leur mère en l'affiliant à une femme de petite vertu. Non, vraiment, ce qu'il lui restait à faire, était de ne pas réfléchir.

Alors, pourquoi devant le tourment que lui faisait vivre Q, il n'arrivait pas à empêcher son cerveau de tourner ?

Mais de qui le Quatermaster voulait parler, bon sang ? Bien sûr que chaque mort qu'il croisait, ou qu'il provoquait plus ou moins directement, était notée dans son dossier, mais les relations qu'il entretenait avec certaines des jeunes femmes étaient de l'ordre du privé qu'il gardait toujours pour lui. Il savait pour Séverinne, mais cela était de toute évidence insuffisant pour en faire une généralité. Il devait donc aussi savoir pour -.

Il n'arrivait même plus à formuler son prénom dans sa tête.

Il s'était barricadé pendant 7 ans.

Il s'était interdit d'y réfléchir.

_Dis son prénom, bordel. _

Vesper. La seule chose au monde qui lui confirmait qu'il avait un coeur ; il avait aimé, il avait été détruit, et le truc palpitant contre sa poitrine lui avait confirmé chaque jour depuis Venise combien la mort devait être infiniment plus agréable que cette vie sans elle. Il avait finit par ne plus l'aimer, longtemps après sa mort, ce qui était une bonne chose. Et puis, il avait finit par ne plus la détester, ce qui était encore mieux, encore plus reposant. Mais ce qui était venu après était pire que tout, bien pire que ses assassinats quotidiens : était venu le temps de l'indifférence. Il regardait la seule photo qu'il avait d'elle et rien, rien ne l'animait, ni le désir, ni la vengeance. Il avait alors retrouvé son aisance habituelle pour finir dans le lit des plus charmantes femmes, mais leurs peaux étaient toutes les mêmes, froides, fades, sans aucun intérêt. Leurs sons étaient tristes à ses oreilles, elles n'avaient pas de rire ; pas celui aussi lumineux que Vesper. Leurs prénoms étaient toujours mieux que le sien, on ne pouvait faire plus moche que Vesper, mais c'était le sien qu'il s'imaginait gémir dans leurs bras mornes. Il n'y prenait aucun plaisir, et ne pouvait s'en passer. Il s'en foutait. Réellement. Royalement.

Il avait finit son troisième verre de whisky lorsqu'il décida que la chaleur éphémère qui l'emplissait était inutile. Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps, mais il n'eut aucun mal à revenir jusqu'au refuge. L'alcool et le manque de lumière ne serait jamais assez suffisant pour l'empêcher d'aller dans un endroit avec un lit aux draps propres. Il ne s'étonna pas de trouver chaque lumière éteinte, il monta les marches grinçantes sans même essayer de couvrir ses pas, et se déshabilla avant de se glisser sous les draps blancs.

Allongé sur le dos, les mains croisées sous sa nuque, il fixait dans la pénombre le ventilateur du plafond qui tournait lentement. Cela aurait pu le bercer. S'il n'était pas déjà fixé sur un truc. Il y pensait. Il le _souhaitait_. Alors, il gardait ses yeux ouverts, respirait aussi bas que possible, chaque sens affinés en alerte, prêt à le faire bondir hors de son lit lorsque cela se produirait. Minuit. Puis une heure du matin. Il attendrait. C'était possible, il lui avait dit. Mais il avait sommeil. Il ferma les yeux. Inspira - et retint son souffle. Une expiration lourde se fit entendre - pas la sienne. Maintenant.

Il se leva, ne pensa même pas à attraper son arme et en quelques enjambées se trouva devant la porte du Quatermaster qu'il ouvrit sans attendre. Q, assit au bord du lit, complètement recroquevillé sur lui-même, le corps vacillant à lui en donner la nausée, le souffle dur, profond, rauque, insupportablement douloureux. James prit place sur le lit et l'appela d'une voix sourde.

« Q. »

Mais pas de réponse. Dans la pénombre, il distingua sa main gauche aux ongles plantés dans l'épaule qu'il tenait et Bond, pour être un connaisseur du corps humain et des tortures possibles sut immédiatement que s'il continuait il s'arracherait la peau. Il attrapa le bras martyrisé sans douceur et le tira vers lui pour l'empêcher de continuer. Comme un appel, une bouffée d'air frais, un ultime recours, tout le corps de Q se tourna et vint se serrer contre lui. Il tremblait, il était brûlant, trempé de sueur et ses mains, ses mains si élégantes et fines s'étaient posées sur son torse musclé avec un tel désespoir que Bond en eut le souffle coupé. Entre ses jambes, tout contre lui, le corps du jeune homme plus fragile que jamais.

_Ne pas réfléchir, n'est-ce pas. _

Il leva ses bras musclés et les serra avec force autour du corps frêle. Il repensa à Camille, aux flammes. Il repensa à Vesper, à l'homme qu'il avait tué devant ses yeux. Maintenant dans ses bras, il avait Q et sa peur. Il sentit le visage mouillé de larme se redresser, s'appuyer tout contre son cou, le souffle anarchique se répercutant contre son omoplate et il serra plus fort encore. Il n'y avait qu'eux dans cette chambre et Bond se refusait d'accepter la douleur du plus jeune. Il redressa ses jambes, tout son corps n'étant plus qu'une barrière charnelle au monde extérieur qui tenterait de s'attaquer au Quatermaster, alors que sa main droite glissa lentement dans son dos. Et remonta. Il lui fallut du temps avant de comprendre qu'il le caressait, avec douceur, avec considération. Il sentait sous sa paume rugueuse les cotes bien trop voyantes de son cadet, son corps se redressant et s'abaissant sous les accrocs de sa respiration confuse. Mais le balancement incertain ralentit enfin. Les mains cramponnées à son torse se détendirent lentement, articulation par articulation, puis la tête de Q prit place tout contre son épaule, s'alourdissant alors que ses muscles se relâchaient et qu'il s'endormait enfin.

Bond posa lentement son menton sur la tête du jeune homme, releva son regard vers la baie vitrée d'où se dessinait les arbres alentours. Q pouvait donc voir les étoiles de son lit ; c'était beau. Il caressa à nouveau son dos, dans des gestes infiniment lents, pour ne pas réveiller le plus jeune. Juste pour s'assurer que sa respiration restait normale. Juste pour le sentir.


	8. Tirer

Note : Hello chers toutes et tous ! Un autre chapitre sera très probablement publié demain, malheureusement, ne vous habituez pas à ce rythme de parution quotidienne, dès la rentrée je serai dans l'obligation d'espacer les chapitres. Mais promis, je ne ferai pas trop durer l'attente. En attendant, bonne lecture.

* * *

Qu'avaient-ils à ne jamais fermer les rideaux ? James n'en savait rien, tout ce qu'il sentait à ce moment précis étant les rayons brûlants du soleil se poser sur ses paupières closes sans y avoir été invités. Il grogna, passa sa main droite sur son visage et se demanda presque automatiquement pourquoi il n'avait pas utilisé l'autre main lui qui était gaucher. Il ouvrit un oeil et comprit : Q encore endormi, était appuyé tout contre son épaule, entouré par son bras musclé. Alors, ils avaient vraiment dormit comme ça. Bond soupira, il s'était juré d'attendre que le plus jeune se calme avant de retourner à sa chambre mais prit par la chaleur du corps qu'il tenait contre lui, et par le bond inquiet de son coeur à chaque fois qu'il sentait Q sursauter contre lui, il s'était laissé tomber dans le sommeil comme on y plongeait pour s'y noyer.

Mais le jour était bien plus dangereux que la nuit. Dans la pénombre, les cachettes étaient multiples, idéales, salvatrices, le mensonge aisé ; en pleine lumière, à la merci de tous, impossible de se dissimuler, il ne restait qu'à affronter. Avec une lenteur précise, Bond s'extirpa hors du lit, laissant le jeune Quatermaster seul entre les draps froissés. Il s'habilla sans même faire attention à ce qu'il enfilait sur sa peau bronzée et descendit rapidement préparer ce qu'il laissait aux bons soins du plus jeune depuis leur arrivée.

Lorsque Q descendit à son tour, le thé était déjà prêt, des mangues coupées en fines tranches posées dans une petite coupelle sur la terrasse, à côté de Bond lisant un livre ; _Ulysses_, puisqu'il n'avait que ça sous la main. Il entendit les pas discrets de son Quatermaster et se tourna pour lui sourire. Le plus jeune prit place à ses côtés et piqua un bout de mangue sans attendre.

« J'espère ne pas avoir fait honte à notre mère patrie. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Q le regardait de ses petits yeux verts par-dessus les verres de ses lunettes, semblant encore trop proche du sommeil pour comprendre son humour.

« Avec le thé. »

« Oh, promis, je ne dirai rien à Elizabeth. » Sourit Q avant de goûter la préparation de son aîné ; il était extrêmement poli, alors il retint une légère grimace et se contenta de sourire aimablement. Mais le thé était vraiment trop mal dosé et tiède, alors hors de question d'ouvrir les lèvres pour oser le complimenter ou le remercier.

« C'est si mauvais que ça ? » Sourit Bond en décryptant la mine légèrement dégoûtée qui se tordait face à lui.

« En tout cas, la mangue est délicieuse. »

« Je vois... » Le rire de Bond résonna avec un plaisir non dissimulé, bien vite rejoint par celui de Q, infiniment doux. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu rire, il l'avait déjà peine vu sourire - de façon non-ironique, bien sûr. Il avait le regard rieur, tous ses traits se détendant soudainement comme s'il respirait pour la première fois depuis de longues années de retenue. Un rire franc et joyeux, infiniment plaisant. « Mange, je veux t'emmener quelque part après. »

« Bond, j'ai avancé autant que possible hier au café mais il me faut encore 24h, maximum. »

« Ce n'est pas là où je veux t'emmener. »

Q cligna des yeux, se força à boire le liquide tiède qu'il se refusait de qualifier de thé, et engloutit les morceaux de mangue qui lui étaient destinés avant de se suivre Bond.

Ils sortirent de leur refuge, marchèrent cette fois vers le sud, longeant la mer par moment avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau dans les terres, jusqu'à arriver sur un petit terre plein où les arbres avaient semblait-il été coupés depuis longtemps. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir la mer des mètres plus bas et quelques bateaux de pêcheurs, ceux là même qu'ils avaient croisés à leur arrivée. Bond sortit son arme et tendit la crosse vers Q.

« Tiens. »

Le Quatermaster sonda l'objet tendu dans un sourcil de réprobation et grimaça légèrement : « Bond, je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend ? »

« Tu ne sais pas t'en servir n'est-ce pas ? »

« Attendez, est-ce que vous souhaitez me faire passer un espèce de test d'aptitude pseudo-virilo-paternel en me faisant tirer à l'aide d'une arme à feu, dans le but primaire de me faire reprendre confiance en moi et d'affirmer ma part masculine ? »

« Il _fallait _que tu emploie ce mot là... » Pesta tout bas Bond dont l'usage du mot '_paternel_' lui donna un haut-le-coeur. « Dis moi juste, tu as juste eu une formation basique de deux heures lors de ton embauche au MI6 où on t'a fait tirer sur une cible en carton face à toi ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Très bien, c'est ce que je dis, tu ne sais pas t'en servir. Alors maintenant prends ça, et fais ce que je te dis. » Il attrapa la main de Q et glissa de force l'arme entre ses doigts, avant de lui faire relever son bras droit et de se glisser derrière lui, en le touchant à peine. « Bien, tu es droitier, tu tiens donc l'arme de ta main droite, que tu soutiens de ta main gauche. Tu n'es pas un cowboy, tu n'es pas non plus dans un mauvais film policier, tu dois donc soutenir ta main avant de faire feu, avec le recul, tu risques de le regretter - ou de te casser quelque chose. »

« James, c'est ridicule, ce n'est pas en me faisant tirer sur un bananier que je - »

« Donc, » Interrompit l'espion en plaçant les deux mains du plus jeune sur l'arme. « Le chargeur est en place, tu désengages le cran de sûreté, comme ça, et maintenant... » Bond lâcha les mains de Q qui s'abaissèrent légèrement sous le poids de l'arme et se recula de quelques pas « Vise le bananier comme tu as l'air de lui en vouloir, fixe le de tes deux yeux, inspire et tire. »

« Je ne vais pas tirer Bond. » Répondit le plus calmement du monde le plus jeune, les mains cramponnées à l'arme donnée par l'espion, les yeux braqués sur l'arbre à quelques mètres face à lui.

« Et si refuses, je fais le thé pour tous les prochains matins à venir. »

Une détonation retentit soudainement, faisant s'envoler les quelques rares oiseaux autour, et Q, souriant doucement, se retourna pour regarder son maître de la journée par-dessus son épaule.

« Ça, c'est hors de question. »

* * *

L'entraînement improvisé que Bond avait initié sans grands espoirs se révéla être plus agréable que prévu. Comme il s'en doutait, le Quatermaster visait bien mal, réussissant à louper des troncs d'arbres épais plantés face à lui. Il pestait tout haut parfois, abandonnant l'arme aux mains de l'espion lorsqu'il n'y arrivait pas, et reprenait toujours en soupirant, avant d'atteindre enfin sa cible. Ils n'avaient que deux boîtes de munition que Bond avait récupéré auprès de Victor, et lorsque la faim et le manque de balle les frappa enfin, ils rentrèrent au refuge se préparer à manger. Pas une seule fois Bond ne pensa à retourner au village, profitant juste de l'improbable situation et de ce qui en découlait. Ils parlaient enfin, de tout, de rien, mais ils parlaient quand même, et Q semblait une nouvelle fois avoir complètement guéri de sa pénible nuit. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé et cela lui allait très bien ; ils avaient dormi l'un contre l'autre à peine habillés et cela pouvait mener à confusion. À peine entrés, Q récupéra l'arme vide et se mit à viser plusieurs éléments de la pièce, se retournant comme s'il cherchait un intrus :

« C'est comme ça que vous rentrez dans les habitations Bond ? »

« S'il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur oui, sinon, non, je peux aussi rentrer normalement tu sais. » S'amusa le plus vieux en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour réchauffer un plat du riz au poulet apporté par Donovan pendant leur absence et laissé sur le perron.

« C'est quand même classe. » S'amusa Q en continuant de gesticuler comme le plus cliché des espions.

« C'est surtout vital. Alors arrête de sauter partout, c'est le meilleur moyen de se faire repérer. »

« Oh, oui, je vois... » Le brun prit appui contre un mur et s'y laissa glisser lentement. Bond versa le contenu dans une poêle et la main sur le manche en plastique, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le plus jeune onduler de manière aussi grotesque que plaisante. Q se prenait pour lui, et c'était infiniment drôle, le genre de situation qu'il n'oublierait jamais, celle là même qu'ils partageraient des années après autour d'une bonne bière, comme de vieux copains. Car, c'était ça qui était en train de se passer, il le savait, ils se rapprochaient, ils pouvaient même devenir _amis_. Cette dernière pensée le peina néanmoins, son dernier ami Matis, était un souvenir douloureux et terriblement honteux ; comme tous ceux qu'il avait aimé, il était mort. Et par sa faute. Il ferma son esprit instantanément, bien décidé à arrêter de réfléchir à ce genre de détails nocifs et appela son cadet :

« On va manger... »

« Et James, vous me montrerez comment on désarme un homme ? » Q était maintenant dans la cuisine avec lui, à ouvrir et refermer les placards en les pointant de son arme vide comme s'il y trouverait le plus recherché des terroristes, un sourire enfantin et rayonnant aux lèvres.

« Arrête de gesticuler, on mange je te dis. »

« Oh ! Bond ! » S'écria-t-il en écarquillant les yeux, manifestement touché par la grâce divine de la prochaine bêtise qu'il devait faire. Il s'approcha rapidement du corps du plus vieux, et glissa sans douceur l'arme dans le jean de James ; et s'il avait très probablement voulu juste l'y coincer rapidement, toujours était-il qu'il l'avait glissé non pas entre le jean et son sous-vêtement mais bien entre son sous-vêtement et sa _peau_. James se tendit d'un coup, sa main gauche serrée autour du manche de la poêle, l'autre attrapant par réflexe le poignet de Q pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

« _Q_. » Appela-t-il d'une voix sourde, le regard infiniment dur planté dans celui léger du Quatermaster qui n'avait décidément pas compris ce qu'il avait touché, et qui dans un dernier pas en avant colla son bassin au sien, avant de chantonner d'une voix parodiant la plus sotte des idiotes américaines :

« Bond, c'est votre pistolet ou vous êtes heureux de me voir ? »

« _Bloody hell, Q !_ » Grogna cette fois James en serrant sans douceur le poignet faible entre ses doigts. Le gamin, collé à lui, son putain de bassin frêle contre le sien, l'avait franchement _touché _avec son arme froide ; bordel, se rendait-il seulement compte de ce qu'il faisait ? Le Quatermaster sursauta à l'appel de son nom, perdit lentement son sourire devant le regard réprobateur de son professeur du jour et doucement baissa son regard jusqu'à la crosse dépassant du jean, réalisant, enfin, ce qu'il avait fait.

« Oh. _Oh_. Bond, je suis désolé ! » S'écria-t-il en reposant sa main tremblante sur le bout visible de l'arme qu'il tira rapidement pour mettre fin à cette situation plus que gênante, mais les doigts de Bond se refermèrent une nouvelle fois sur sa peau fragile alors qu'il lui somma dans un grognement bestial, presque douloureux :

« ... Doucement. » À ce stade, ce n'était même plus maladroit, c'était terriblement honteux, à en mourir sur place. L'espion soupira longuement, posa la poêle sur le plan de travail avant qu'il ne la fasse tomber et pria intérieurement pour que le plus jeune n'ait pas compris, ou pire, _sentis_, qu'il était dur. Mais bon sang, il n'était qu'un homme, et avoir vu le plus jeune onduler autour de lui, dans ses vêtements trop grands, dévoilant sa peau pâle et ses hanches fines jusqu'à l'avoir sentis tout contre lui, ne l'avait certainement pas laissé indifférent. Il rouvrit les yeux, prêt à repousser le plus jeune, s'il ne s'était déjà pas enfuis, mais ce qu'il vit le grisa sur place. Q n'avait pas bougé. Il était toujours là, face à lui, ses yeux plantés dans les siens, une main sur la crosse, l'autre posée délicatement sur sa hanche et pourtant une chose, une seule chose avait indéniablement changé : son regard. Bond se demanda à ce moment précis comment il avait pu le qualifier de 'gamin' jusqu'alors, lui qui avait devant ses yeux, dans ses bras presque, un jeune homme aussi beau que complexe, terriblement désirable. Il leva lentement ses mains, comme pour laisser une ultime chance à son cadet de l'arrêter, qu'il posa finalement avec délicatesse sur la jonction entre son cou et ses épaules, caressant de ses pouces sa mâchoire. Q avec une infinie lenteur serra ses doigts autour de l'arme qu'il glissa de quelques centimètres hors de la barrière de tissu, avant de l'y re-glisser. L'espion ferma les yeux une seconde en sentant le métal froid caresser son érection et laissa échapper un léger soupir. Comme s'il attendait la confirmation de ce qu'il se passait plus bas, Q sourit enfin, un sourire discret mais déjà bien trop prétentieux pour James qui retira de lui-même l'arme qu'il posa à leurs côtés, avant de reprendre en coupe le visage du plus jeune et de l'embrasser, enfin.

À peine avait-il posé ses lèvres abîmées par le soleil sur celles incroyablement douces de Q que sa langue violait déjà l'entrée, glissant tout contre sa jumelle, fouillant sa bouche avec une envie folle. Il serra ses mains sur sa peau fragile, glissa ses doigts rugueux jusqu'à ses boucles brunes qu'il tira légèrement. Q était indéniablement bon, addictif, et jeune, bien trop jeune. Il ne savait même pas son âge, il ne savait même pas s'il devait avoir honte de cette étreinte mais bordel, comme rien n'importait plus à ce moment précis que les gémissements étouffés du Quatermaster contre sa propre bouche. Il prit sa nuque en main, prolongea le baiser, le faisant reculer malgré lui jusqu'au plan de travail, et sentant déjà sa nuque bien trop sollicitée par les épreuves le tirailler, il plaqua ses mains sur les fesses du plus jeune pour le soulever et le faire s'asseoir face à lui. Là, il n'avait plus à baisser la tête pour atteindre sa bouche. Il gémit malgré lui en sentant la facilité avec laquelle sa langue prenait maintenant place contre la sienne et lâchant d'une main sa nuque, il la glissa sous le tee-shirt bien trop grand, toucha la peau chaude de son ventre et quitta enfin ses lèvres.

« Quel âge tu as...? »

« Ce n'est _vraiment_ pas le moment. » Haleta de sa voix frêle Q qui pour la première fois osa poser ses mains dans le dos de son aîné pour le serrer contre lui et reprendre ses lèvres. Il y arriva quelques secondes avant que la bonne conscience de l'assassin ne refasse surface :

« Tu restes mon Quatermaster. » Différence d'âge et travail ; tant de raisons pour les faire s'arrêter, là, sur le champs.

« Je le confirme, je ne suis qu'à vous.. » Sourit-il en réponse. Et bon sang, que Dieu lui pardonne, mais rien ne l'excitait plus à ce moment précis que les vouvoiement de Q.

Il reprit sa bouche possessivement, gémissant contre ses lèvres avec une rare envie, ses bras musclés enroulés autour du corps fragile qui le tentait tant, celui-là même qu'il avait protégé, conforté, _jalousé. _Il connaissait pertinemment son rythme lorsqu'il se rapprochait ainsi d'une personne (d'une femme, la très grande majorité du temps) lors des mission, il n'avait de toute façon pas le temps et passait à peine par les préliminaires avant de finir dans un lit aux draps trempés de sueur. Mais _Q_, Q était différent. Q avait un rire qui suffisait à réchauffer la plus froide des morgues, Q avait peur la nuit et n'aimait pas être seul, Q avouait ses faiblesses, Q lui rentrait dedans, Q était bien trop prétentieux, Q était sexy dans ses tee-shirt trop grands, Q était tout ce qu'il voulait découvrir. Il lâcha sa bouche, sourit en l'entendant gémir de frustration, et mordilla ses lèvres, les embrassa à peine, puis glissa tout contre son cou, lécher la peau fine, la caresser de ses dents, la mordre juste assez pour le faire frissonner sans lui laisser de marque. Car cette beau blanche était visiblement bien trop fragile, il avait presque peur de le briser, lui avec ses mains rugueuses et sa musculature sur-développée. Comme pour vérifier ses doutes, James lui retira son tee-shirt sans attendre, découvrant avec une satisfaction non dissimulée le corps qu'il avait tenu contre lui durant la nuit, imberbe et délicieux en tout point de vue ; gracieux au possible, proche du corps d'une femme dont James était éternellement attiré. Il ralentit ses baisers, laissa son regard lentement contemplé le torse offert face à lui, le caressant du dos de sa main comme s'il touchait la plus précieuse et la plus fragile des sculptures et passa rapidement son index sur un des tétons dressé, frémit lui-même à ce simple toucher et releva son visage pour coller son front à celui du plus jeune.

« Je t'interdis de continuer à porter ces tee-shirts. »

« Ceux-là en particulier, où je suis défendu d'en porter tout court ? » Oh la terrible et excitante envie de jouer du Quatermaster était bien trop plaisante.

« Je demanderai à Victor de t'en trouver d'autre. » Répondit simplement l'espion en l'aidant à descendre du plan de travail où il l'avait installé et, _gosh_, comme il pouvait être beaucoup plus petit que lui en vrai. Il caressa rapidement le bas de son dos avant de lui tendre le bout de tissu qui lui servait de haut, et garda pour lui qu'il serait bien trop jaloux de savoir qu'un autre que lui puisse voir son corps bien trop frêle et désirable, et retourna chercher la poêle avant d'esquisser un sourire :

« J'espère que tu aimes le riz carbonisé. »


	9. Faire la part des choses

Non, cela n'avait pas été bizarre. Bond en était certain. Embrasser quelqu'un arrivait, comme lui coller une balle entre les deux yeux, bien que la première option était nettement plus plaisante. Alors, il avait posé ses lèvres sur celles du Quatermaster, avait prit possession de sa bouche sans aucune pudeur, caressant la peau frêle, le torse marqué par des os saillants et ses cheveux aussi indomptables que ce qu'il se cachait en dessous. Puis ils avaient mangé.

_Ça_, ça avait été bizarre, et rien à voir avec la qualité discutable du plat brûlé, le plus étrange étant le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas continué ce qu'ils avaient entamé par leur baiser. Du fait de James, bien entendu, mais Q n'avait pas demandé à recevoir plus d'attention. C'était mieux comme ça de toute façon. Bond, bien qu'étant un ferme athéiste et s'interdisant toutes pensées contaminées par la superstition, devait bien reconnaitre qu'il ne pouvait garder vivante toute personne partageant ses draps. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec lui, du moins, il n'était pas celui qui appuyait sur la gâchette, toujours était-il que les femmes qu'il avait aimé étaient mortes, dont l'une, la seule qui avait vraiment compté, croupissait dans l'eau morne et sale de Venise.

Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de leur baiser et avaient préféré retourner au café de la veille pour que Q se remette au travail. Sans grande surprise, l'informaticien avait demandé à James de lui permettre d'accéder à la salle où était caché le routeur, y avait bidouillé des améliorations que Bond eut la pudeur de ne même pas comprendre et ils y avaient passé le reste de la journée, le soleil disparaissant lentement derrière l'horizon, le Quatermaster collé à son écran, l'espion collé à sa bière. Lui n'avait plus qu'à attendre. Il repensa avec amusement à sa première discussion avec le plus jeune, lorsqu'il lui avait affirmé pouvoir faire plus de dégât en pyjama avec une tasse d'Earl Grey que l'assassin avec un vulgaire pistolet. Cela faisait sens maintenant, et comme il se sentait... _dépassé_. Alors, les prochaines années se passeraient réellement d'espion de son calibre ? Possible, envisageable, triste. Que valaient les lignes de codes et autres clés USB face au contact humain d'un poing fermement ancré dans les cotes flottantes d'un terroriste ? Il sourit malgré lui à sa dernière pensée, et pinça doucement l'arrête de son nez en réalisant qu'il avait peut-être bu une bière de trop. Fatigués et affamés, ils rentrèrent finalement au refuge, se couchant chacun de leur côté et Bond prit par l'alcool et les événements inattendus de la journée s'endormit dans la minute, n'étant jamais réveillé par les sons d'une respiration saccadée qui ne vint de toute façon pas.

* * *

Les jours suivants furent le lieu d'une routine agréable et professionnelle mise en place par Q ; le matin, ils émergeaient doucement, profitant de la terrasse, des fruits amenés à l'aube par la gouvernante de Victor et du soleil qui avait déjà agrémenté la peau de James d'un bronzage délicieux et celle de Q d'un hâle discret. Puis passé midi, ils se rendaient au café, Q alors s'enfermait dans un mutisme professionnel que l'assassin ne commenta jamais, ses yeux souvent perdus sur sa figure fine, ses doigts dansant au-dessus du clavier dont le clapotis le berçait lorsqu'il atteignait sa quatrième bière. Il ne quittait jamais le bar, bougeait parfois d'une table à l'autre pour se dégourdir les jambes ou avoir meilleur vue sur l'artère principale de la ville où fourmillait une foule impressionnante en fin de journée, entre pécheurs se préparant au lendemain, touristes curieux et femmes récupérant leurs enfants à la seule école des environs. Comment pouvait être Londres à ce moment précis ? Grise, froide, et pluvieuse à ne pas en douter. Rien de bien excitant à vrai dire, toujours était-il que les doigts fins du Quatermaster faisaient tout pour les y ramener. C'était la bonne chose à faire. Du moins, James essayait de s'en convaincre.

Le troisième jour de cette routine, Q était enfin parvenu à ses fins ; avec un accès illimité et sécurisé aux documents de l'agence, il scrutait chaque dossier, cherchant la faille qui les conduirait à la taupe. Ils avaient de toute façon évincé M et Eve, preuves à l'appui, alors il consacrait ses recherches à la dizaine de membres supérieurs au rang de niveau 5 susceptibles d'avoir pu corrompre leur mission sur Hashima. Dix personnes à analyser, et ils pourraient prendre contact avec M, lui avouer la raison de leur fuite et rentrer. Le reste de la journée ne fut suffisant que pour les aider à examiner les profils de Margaret Hawkins et Dan Lockwood, le café fermant et les obligeant tous deux à rebrousser chemin.

« Nous pourrions finir l'analyse des autres dossiers demain... » Dit d'une petite voix le Quatermaster alors qu'ils s'engageaient sur la route principale les menant à la demeure de Victor.

« Tu es sûr qu'il y aura une trace de leur implication dans l'attaque d'Hashima ? »

« C'est encore mieux que ça Bond, je sais qui a eu accès au dossier de notre mission. Il aura suffit que la taupe y jette un coup d'oeil pour qu'on l'attrape. »

« Malin. »

« Merci. »

James répondit au sourire charmeur du plus jeune et doucement posa sa main sur sa nuque, les obligeant à s'arrêter dans l'allée bétonnée de la villa, avant de se pencher lentement pour attraper ses lèvres des siennes, mais la voix du maître des lieux résonna près d'eux, faisant automatiquement arrêter l'espion.

« Ah James, Q, je vous cherchais ! »

La surcharge pondérale ralentissait considérablement le rythme de marche de l'américain dont les chemise hawaïennes avaient été remplacées par un costume sur mesure, cravate incluse. Il arriva à leur niveau, posa sa main aux doigts boudinés sur l'épaule du plus âgé des deux et leur sourit :

« Je sais que vous êtes en mission, mais j'organise une petite fête, est-ce que ça vous dit de venir ? Promis mes amis sont des gens de confiance ! » Rit-il en les regardant à tour de rôle.

« Je ne sais pas si - »

« Avec plaisir Victor. On te suit. » Interrompit James en tapotant à son tour l'épaule de son ami qui déjà les guidait jusqu'à la villa d'où s'échappait de la musique rythmée. Le Quatermaster ralentit sensiblement pour murmurer à l'espion :

« Bond, ne sommes-nous pas censé être discrets ? »

« Nous allons passer la soirée avec des nouveaux riches installés sur l'île depuis que les impôts de leurs pays les ont fait s'étouffer avec leur cuillère de caviar du matin ; je pense que nous n'avons rien à craindre. »

« Et l'alcool gratuit vous a-t-il aidé à prendre une décision ? »

« Entre autre. »

« Vous êtes incorrigible Bond... »

« Et toi bien trop sérieux. C'est une de nos dernières soirées ici, alors profite veux-tu. » Sur ce dernier conseil, il sourit au plus jeune, passant une main tendre dans le bas de son dos, et rentra le premier dans la villa parée de ses plus beaux habits de fête. L'ambiance était incroyablement chaleureuse, James était obligé de s'avouer que les amis de Donovan étaient bien loin de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Certains étaient boudinés dans des costumes et robes hors de prix, les femmes parées de leur plus beaux bijoux, d'autre portaient encore leurs vêtements de golf ou arborés des cheveux mouillés prouvant qu'ils venaient à peine de rentrer de la plage, et tous se parlant avec la plus agréable des aisances ; surréaliste. Bond habillé bien simplement se dirigea vers le bar, commanda un Dry Martini avant de se retourner vers la piste de danse. Car même si Victor leur avait certifié tous les connaitre, l'espion ne pouvait s'empêcher de contrôler les cibles qu'il avait devant lui - pardon, les _invités_. La moyenne d'âge se situait aux alentours des 55ans, détail qui suffit à satisfaire Bond ; il n'était pas le plus vieux et cela valait tout l'or du monde.

James ne regrettait pas sa jeunesse, il ne comprenait simplement pas pourquoi lui était encore sur terre, alors que l'espérance de vie des double 0 était mortifiante. Il n'avait croisé que peu de ses collègues autorisés à tuer et tous lui avaient ressemblé : orphelin, amour pour la partie aussi grand que le désamour pour leur propre personne, aucune attache et aucune envie de s'attacher, ainsi qu'une propension à écouter et suivre le moindre ordre, aussi criminel et barbare était-il. Parfois il lui arrivait de penser qu'il n'était qu'un pion avançant entre les lignes ennemies avec une chance abominable et lorsque cela lui arrivait, il commandait toujours un verre ; les états d'âme et les remises en question étaient de toute façon interdits dans son métier. Il en avait eu le plus sanglant exemple, la deuxième année de son activité au sein des double 0, lorsque Martin Clarke alors 002 de 5 ans son aîné, s'était tiré une balle dans la tête dans un vestiaire du MI6, laissant une lettre avouant qu'il ne supportait plus sa vie, qu'il avait consacré à abréger celles des autres. Non vraiment, il valait mieux ne pas réfléchir.

Il finit son verre d'une traite, grimaça plus par réflexe qu'autre chose et tomba sur Q en balayant la pièce de son regard froid. Le Quatermaster parlait, souriait même, avec un homme. De son âge. Ils semblaient proches. L'espion posa le verre vide sur le bar en marbre d'un goût douteux et déjà s'approcha à grands pas de son collègue, les yeux sondant chaque centimètre du jeune homme face à eux. Brun, coiffé et rasé comme tous les jeunes de cette foutue époque, des yeux rieurs quoi qu'un peu marqués par des années à fumer - et pas que du tabac - la peau bronzée prouvant qu'il était installé sur l'île depuis longtemps, et quelque chose de plutôt sympa se dégageant de lui, bref, autant de raison de reculer Q le plus loin possible et sur le champs.

« Ah, Bond, je vous présente Tom. »

« Oh, c'est vous James ! Enchanté ! » Se réjouit le jeune homme en tendant sa main vers l'assassin qui la lui serra dans un petit sourire forcé. « Ne bougez pas, je reviens tout de suite, je vais chercher des verres. » Il leur sourit à tous les deux, tapota amicalement sur l'épaule du Quatermaster et disparut derrière eux.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

« Je me socialise, peu-être ? »

« Avec _ça_ ? »

« Avec _lui_, Bond. » Corrigea le plus jeune dans une voix trahissant déjà l'énervement.

« Tu ne le connais même pas. »

« Mais Bond, c'est - »

« On rentre. » Interrompit l'espion en l'attrapant sans douceur par le bras, le tirant déjà vers la sortie. Ce Tom pouvait être n'importe qui, envoyé par n'importe qui, prêt à faire n'importe quoi et Q n'était pas entraîné à repérer les gens de son calibre et pouvait se retrouver avec une balle entre les deux yeux avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

« Vous êtes ridicule Bond et lâchez mon bras, on nous regarde. »

« Ferme la. » Somma-t-il avant d'être retenu par le corps de Donovan qui venait de se planter face à lui.

« James, tu tombes bien, il y a quelqu'un que je veux te présenter ! »

« Peut-être plus tard Victor. » Sourit-il faussement, désirant sortir de la fichue villa le plus vite possible, mais son hôte ne l'entendit même pas, alors qu'il posa une main chaleureuse sur le jeune homme qui venait d'arriver vers eux. « Je te présente Tom, mon fils ! »

Oh. Alors il en était là. Il regarda longuement Tom, reconnaissant dans ses yeux rieurs leur créateur situé à sa gauche, puis il décrypta le sourire de Donovan, fier quoi qu'un peu triste, probablement de ne pouvoir lui présenter la femme qu'il l'avait porté pendant neuf mois. Puis il se refusa à regarder Q. Ah bon sang oui, il en était _là_, à fréquenter quelqu'un de l'âge du fils de Donovan et comme il se sentit vieux à cette pensée. Il retrouva sur le visage de son ami les mêmes rides qui fripaient le bout de ses yeux cernés et la même étincelle dans les yeux de Tom que dans ceux de son Quatermaster.

Tout, absolument tout avait une date d'expiration, James Bond ne pouvait plus le nier. Cela faisait des mois que ses mots avaient germés dans son esprit et la mort de la précédente M n'avait fait qu'aggraver ses doutes ; il tirait sur la fin, à se refuser d'assumer l'inévitable, il en faisait même n'importe quoi. Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté sur Hashima pour attendre les secours ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas prit directement contact avec Mallory pour lui informer qu'ils avaient été trahis ? Pourquoi avait-il pris le Quatermaster sous son bras pour l'entraîner à des centaines de kilomètres, les obligeant tous deux à rentrer dans la clandestinité ? Cela n'avait pas de sens, et il ne le réalisa que maintenant que oui, ils pouvaient se faire virer pour ça. C'était très probablement ce qu'il voulait au final. Mais il avait embarqué Q dans cette histoire et cela, à l'image de l'espion, avait été d'un égoïsme terrifiant.

« Oui, c'est ce que le gamin m'a dit. » Reprit James comme si de rien n'était, appuyant d'une main ferme sur l'épaule de Q pour préciser qui était le _gamin_ dont il parlait. « Il a tes yeux Victor. En tout cas, très belle soirée, mais nous devons y aller. » Il leur sourit, garda son emprise sur le corps frêle et les fit cette fois définitivement sortir de la villa avant de lâcher son cadet qui marcha quelques pas avant lui, le corps tendu à l'extrême, un silence ténébreux les enveloppant. Ils devinaient enfin les contours de leur refuge qu'ils savaient maintenant éphémère, lorsque le plus jeune ouvrit enfin les lèvres :

« Le _gamin_, James ? »

Ah, alors il lui en voulait pour ce détail. L'assassin inspira prêt à lui répondre lorsque Q reprit d'une voix toute sauf complaisante :

« Comment peux-tu dire ça, je suis Quatermaster, _for Christ sake_. Et puis tu veux savoir quel âge j'ai ? J'ai 29ans, voilà, on a seize ans d'écart ; alors _non_ je ne suis pas mineur, _non_ je ne suis pas un gamin, _non_ tu ne pourrais pas être mon père, mais _oui_ tu te comportes comme un con. »

James s'arrêta soudainement, comme foudroyé sur place alors que le plus jeune énumérait exactement les questions qui l'assaillaient depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur Bornéo, et pinça d'une poigne ferme l'avant-bras frêle qui tanguait devant lui pour le forcer à s'arrêter et à lui faire face.

« Ne me fais pas la morale Q, pas toi. Bon sang mais est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point tu es complexe ? Un jour tu joues les nonnes, celui d'après tu m'embrasses en me caressant avec mon putain de flingue, la nuit tu sembles mourir et tu me sautes dessus, la journée tu fais tout pour me repousser. »

« Je ne suis pas complexe Bond, je suis un être humain, c'est_ tout_. » S'écria le Quatermaster, le regard dur incroyablement ancré à celui bleu azur qui le surplombait. « Tout n'est pas une mission, il n'y a pas qu'un seul chemin à suivre, une cible à abattre, un dossier à récupérer ; c'est _ça_ la vie aussi, se dévoiler, se découvrir, se tromper parfois. Alors oui j'ai peut être été timide au début car je ne te connaissais pas ; oui je me suis senti seul et j'ai aimé ta présence pendant la nuit ; d'accord je me suis trompé, j'ai été trop dur avec toi car je pensais que c'était comme ça qu'il fallait te parler ; et puisqu'on en parle enfin, oui je t'ai embrassé car j'en avais envie, depuis longtemps j'en avais _tellement_ envie Bond, depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu, quand tu es entré dans le bureau de M lors de mon premier jour. Bon sang comme j'ai pu tout vouloir de toi à cet instant précis, mais je ne t'ai pas sauté dessus sans aucun état d'âme pour autant, comme tu sembles si bien le faire lorsque quelqu'un te plait. J'ai réfléchis et j'ai préféré attendre de te connaitre.. Voilà, tu sais tout ; pas trop triste de voir que le gamin ressent des trucs d'adultes ? »

Mais Bond le laissa à peine finir sa tirade qu'il avait déjà plaqué ses mains rêches à sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui. Il posa ses lèvres déjà ouvertes sur les siennes, prit sa bouche de sa langue sans attendre et l'entraîna dans un baiser aussi bestial que nécessaire, sans jamais fermer ses yeux, pendus à ceux toujours aussi durs du plus jeune. Q l'enlaça de ses bras qui n'avaient soudainement plus rien de frêle, le serra avec une envie non dissimulée, gémissant contre ces lèvres qui écrasaient les siennes, manquant de souffle sans en avoir réellement quelque chose à faire. Ils se combattaient du regard, exprimant avec une ambiguïté renversante la rancoeur et la passion qui les animait. Q était vivant, Bond était mort depuis longtemps. Et chacun des deux hommes retrouva à ce moment précis tout ce dont il avait besoin dans les bras de l'autre.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore de longues minutes sur le perron de la maison, avant que l'espion ne tire le plus jeune par le bras, l'entraînant de force jusqu'au salon où il le plaqua contre un mur avant d'écraser tout le poids de son corps contre le sien, de peur qu'il ne lui échappe. Sa langue caressait sa jumelle, la faisait danser sans relâche, la martyrisait parfois, ses mains glissant tout contre son corps pour le débarasser du bout de tissu qui lui servait de haut, caressa enfin la peau dévoilée, ses pouces écrasant à peine ses tétons déjà durcis. Q poussa un petit geignement plaintif, glissa ses mains chaudes sous le tee-shirt de son aîné et griffa lentement son dos, leurs bassins déjà collés, promettant dans des gestes langoureux la suite de leur étreinte.

Mais Bond ralentit néanmoins ses caresses, une seule phrase du Quatermaster retentissant encore et toujours dans son esprit. « _Je ne suis pas complexe Bond, je suis un être humain_ » et l'espion, pour avoir croisé quelques êtres humains dans sa vie, connaissait leur façon de faire et de penser ; ils ne séparaient pas l'action de leur corps contre celui d'un autre, et ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans leur coeur au même moment. Et lui n'utilisait que ce premier, bien incapable de promettre autre chose du deuxième. Il embrassa une dernière fois ses lèvres et lui demanda d'une voix basse :

« Tu sauras faire la part de choses ? »

« Non. » Lui répondit dans un murmure Q, avec une évidence telle que James en eut le souffle coupé.

Ils en étaient là, l'étreinte future ne pouvant assurément pas se résumer à un simple plaisir charnel ponctuel pour le Quatermaster - qui ne s'en cachait même pas. Bond caressa son visage doucement, définitivement happé par ces yeux verts qui auraient suffit à faire chavirer la plus froide des sculptures de marbre, n'hésita pas une seconde de plus et l'embrassa une dernière fois, avant de l'entraîner vers sa chambre.


	10. Aimer

La blancheur de sa peau n'avait d'égal que sa chaleur ; moite mais d'une douceur sans égal. Les doigts de James remontèrent lentement, dans une danse de découverte qu'il avait trop de fois exécuté sans en comprendre tous les enjeux. Sans les _accepter_. Le corps de Q était légèrement tendu, ses vêtements lui avaient été ôtés avant même qu'ils n'atteignent la chambre du plus vieux, sa timidité n'étant qu'exacerbée par sa nudité. De vulgaires bouts de tissus ne suffisaient plus à le cacher et James en eut enfin l'intime conviction, son corps était bien trop frêle, sa peau laiteuse, ses os saillants. Il passa ses pouces abîmés par le temps et les épreuves sur les clavicules voyantes du plus jeune, frissonnant de concert avec cet être unique qui avait suffit à remettre en question toutes ses années d'errance et de dénégation. Ses mains descendirent le long de ses flancs, il tira à peine sur le bout de ses doigts, souriant en réalisant qu'il pouvait presque entièrement l'encercler ainsi et se pencha pour poser un baiser sur son sternum qui sursautait dans un rythme grisant avant de relever ses yeux vers son visage.

Seize ans. Seize ans et des centaines de morts les séparaient. Car là était leur réelle différence, Q n'avait pas conscience à quel point tout, absolument tout sur cette terre était périssable. Il faisait partie de ces gamins le nez constamment planté dans les étoiles, le coeur rythmant leurs pas, véritables anges de miséricordes. Il se plaisait à dire bonjour alors que James ne s'avait que dire adieu. Et si Q n'en avait pas conscience, l'un comme l'autre ils n'étaient que des pions attendant l'inévitable fatalité d'être frappé par le fou de la partie ; ils étaient du mauvais côté de l'échiquier, il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative. Ce qu'ils vivaient, ce qu'ils pouvaient construire n'était que provisoire, temporaire, indéniablement futile.

Pourtant, dans cette chambre ce soir-là, dans ces draps, lorsque Q posa sa main sur la sienne, et demanda silencieusement à ses doigts d'entrelacer les siens, James n'eut pas le coeur, ou la conscience, de refuser. Il sentit ces articulations libres de tout traumatisme frotter les siennes, son épiderme immaculé caresser le sien marqué de crevasses. C'était comme une douce brise caressant la plus rude des montagnes, l'enveloppant de toute sa fraîcheur, le façonnant lentement pour apaiser un à un ses sommets acérés, combler une à une ses abîmes semblant mener tout droit aux enfers, avec une délicatesse telle que le mal semblait parti à jamais. Et alors que James ne pouvait quitter des yeux la danse enivrante du pouce du plus jeune frôlant le sien, il sentit l'orage qui brûlait ses entrailles - celui-là même dont le tonnerre faisait sursauter son coeur pétrifié depuis longtemps dans de rares soubresauts, cette tempête dont les larmes de pluie insufflaient l'énergie nécessaire à son sang anthracite pour le maintenir debout - happé, comme aspiré par une force absente, aspirant toute la colère et la haine qui l'animait pour ne laisser que la tristesse et la solitude. Il avait tellement consacré ses dernières années à ne plus penser, qu'il en avait même oublié de ressentir. Il fallait que cela cesse ; la tourmente le quittait enfin, il avait une chance, une dernière chance à quelques souffles de ses lèvres, alors il colla son corps contre celui allongé sous lui, posa sa bouche sur la sienne, et dans un geste d'une lenteur nécessaire, il glissa sa langue tout contre sa jumelle. Il voulait exorciser tout ce qu'il gardait à l'intérieur, sortir toute la noirceur qui avait envahi son corps et tout remettre aux mains de Q, tout lui laisser, jusqu'à son propre souffle, et advienne que pourra.

Et dans un silence impérial, Q rompit l'étreinte de leurs mains, allongea James sur son dos, prit place à califourchon sur son corps et de ses doigts délicieux commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Il n'y avait plus rien à cacher, plus rien à garder, il donnerait tout, il se donnerait tout entier à Q, se remettrait à ses bras fragiles sans plus aucune pudeur, sans violence. Il baissait les armes, fermait les yeux, respirait pour la première fois un air qui ne lui semblait pas d'une noirceur assassine et laissa son coeur émettre un premier battement pour l'homme qui l'avait réveillé.

* * *

Il faisait encore nuit et seule les rayons faibles de la lune éclairait la pièce d'une lumière discrète et chaude. James, dont le corps était couvert par celui de son amant, caressait dans de longs gestes la peau laiteuse, dessinait du bout de l'index la ligne discrète de sa colonne vertébrale. Il ne pouvait quitter des yeux ceux qui l'avaient ensorcelé cette nuit là ; verts, vivants, incroyablement beaux.

« Quoi James... ? » Sourit Q en sentant le regard appuyé de son aîné.

« C'est la première fois que je te vois sans lunettes. »

« Je ne vois rien sans... » S'excusa le Quatermaster en posant de doux baisers sur le torse du plus vieux. La main de Bond remonta le long de sa nuque et caressa ses cheveux fous.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens à cette tasse ? »

Le rire adorable de Q résonna dans la pièce, faisant sourire plus que de raison l'assassin qui une fois de plus en profita pour admirer la fraîcheur de l'être unique qu'il tenait entre ses bras.

« Nous allons avoir cette conversation ? Vraiment ? C'est d'un cliché James. »

« Ça m'intéresse de savoir. » Se défendit-il en souriant doucement, caressant du dos de sa main la joue imberbe face à lui. Q hésita à peine et commença ses explications :

« J'ai été embauché au MI6 i ans de ça - pas la peine de dire que tu ne m'as jamais croisé avant, c'est normal j'étais dans les laboratoires. Et puis, le précédent Q est mort en février. Je l'ai appris quand j'étais en vacances à Paris ; on m'a appelé et on m'a directement proposé le poste. J'étais dans une boutique du centre de la capitale, et devant moi, un mur entier de tasse Scrabble. C'était trop beau. Un véritable hasard. J'ai craqué. »

« ... C'est ça l'histoire ? »

« Bien sûr, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Un cadeau d'une mère défunte ? Cadeau d'un ex ? »

James sourit, il ne s'était rien imaginé de vraiment précis, ce n'est pas comme si la tasse lui importait réellement, et réalisa qu'il restait une question en suspend :

« D'accord, mais, pourquoi tu y es attaché ? Ce n'est qu'un mug. »

« Pas pour moi, c'est le souvenir de cet appel qui a changé ma vie. »

« Tu aurais pu rester comme simple exécutant aux laboratoires, c'est quand même moins dangereux. »

« Je ne regrette rien. » Sourit Q tendrement avant de remonter lui voler un baiser pour appuyer sa confession. Bond frôla ses épaules fragiles de ses mains chaudes et reprit ses questions :

« Et ta mallette ? »

« Elle, elle m'a coûté bien trop cher, hors de question de la laisser dans une poubelle. »

C'était aussi simple que ça, et James réalisa enfin à quel point il avait annihilé tous les infimes détails qui faisaient une vie. Il serra dans ses bras le jeune homme pour le faire tourner et prendre place sur son corps qu'il voulait ne plus jamais quitter et baisa son cou avec ferveur. Ses mains calleuses descendirent le long de ses flancs, pétrirent ses fesses qu'il voulait siennes cette fois-ci et entendit une petite voix appeler son prénom. Il embrassa son nombril une dernière fois et releva son visage vers celui du plus jeune ; les joues rosies, le regard voilé, il était adorable, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots.

« La vidéo, de toi et Silva...? »

« Et bien ? »

« J'ai coupé au bon moment ou...? »

Bond plissa des paupières, pas tout à fait sûr de vouloir entendre ce que le plus jeune avait à proposer, mais il prit les devants et demandé d'une voix neutre :

« Ou est-ce qu'on a couché ensemble ? »

« C'est indiscret comme question? »

« Je crois que je vais vomir. Non, bien sûr que non il ne s'est rien passé. »

« Mais ce que tu lui as dis ? Concernant, la première fois... »

« Quoi encore ? »

« Est-ce que c'était vrai ? »

« J'ai fais parti de la Royal Navy. À ton avis. »

Q rougit doucement et se redressa sur un coude avant de poursuivre d'une plus petite voix.

« Mais tu es tellement... _toi_. »

« Je ne sais pas ce que je suis censé en conclure. » Sourit légèrement amusé le plus âgé, dont les lèvres se remirent à caresser la peau tendue du ventre face à lui, bien décidé à sortir de sa tête le souvenir du blond décoloré au visage décharné.

« Avec tes beaux costumes, ton charme magnétique, ton anglaise addiction au whisky et les femmes qui partagent ton lit, tu pourrais sortir tout droit d'un film des années 50. »

« Tu as raison, on devrait écrire un livre sur moi. »

« Modeste. » Sourit Q avant de se tortiller pour rejoindre Bond plus bas dans le lit, si bien qu'ils se retrouvèrent face à face, sous les draps, la chaleur grimpant sans gène, leurs souffles se répercutant sur le visage de l'autre avec tiédeur. « James... pourquoi _moi_ ? »

L'espion sourit plus fortement encore, le gamin avait des questions bien trop grandes pour ses frêles épaules. Il referma ses mains avides de caresses sur le visage face au sien et capta ses lèvres avec plus de passion encore, ses lèvres baisant les siennes mouillées de plaisir, sa langue frôlant sans relâche sa bouche toute entière pour le faire sien pour les siècles à venir. Mais il restait une chose, un seul détail vital que James ne pouvait plus taire ; il ne pouvait pas mentir à Q, il devait lui apprendre l'inévitable. Alors il resserra son étreinte et murmura d'une voix pénétrante qu'elle suffit à faire trembler tout entier le corps du plus jeune.

« Tout a une date d'expiration Q. Absolument tout. »

L'air était irréspirable sous les draps, leurs corps moites semblant se fondrent l'un contre l'autre, les mains du plus vieux ne cessant de caresser la peau enivrante. Coupés de toute lumière ils ne se voyaient plus et ne pouvaient qu'entendre les souffles rauques de l'autre, sentir, ressentir et aimer enfin.

* * *

La journée était avancée depuis longtemps lorsque les deux hommes se décidèrent à quitter le lit. Q avait glissé sous la douche, James s'était habillé rapidement avant d'aller préparer un thé surprise, qui ne vint jamais puisqu'ils n'en avaient plus. Il fallait qu'ils aillent en acheter, puis qu'ils achètent de quoi manger, à moins qu'ils ne se décident au dernier moment à profiter d'un petit restaurant du bord de mer. C'était donc ça ce qu'on appelait la routine d'un couple, prévoir, penser à demain, se préoccuper de quelqu'un d'autre que soi. C'était - enivrant. Et cela plaisait bien plus à l'assassin qu'il n'y aurait pensé. Il attendit que son amant sois prêt, puis ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le village, un bras possessif posé inconsciemment autour des épaules du plus jeune. Ils parlèrent du temps changeant, espérant tous deux que la pluie ne frapperait pas l'île de sitôt, ils parlèrent de Victor, James racontant dans les moindres détails leur rencontre incongrue. Il admit même à demi-mot la jalousie très légère qui l'avait frappé lorsqu'il avait vu Tom avec Q, et ce dernier eut la décence de garder pour lui son sourire victorieux. Ils se posèrent dans le cyber café en silence, James rapporta du bar deux thés et de quoi manger, et alors que l'informaticien se remit à étudier les derniers dossiers, l'espion se posa derrière lui pour masser ses épaules qui se tendaient à vue d'oeil.

« Tu penses finir aujourd'hui? »

« Oui, tu pourras appeler M en début de soirée et lui donner le nom de la taupe. »

« Donc dans un peu plus de 24h, nous serons de retour à Londres ». Et James avait bien fait de poser ses pouces sur les épaules du plus jeune car il sentit, ses mots à peine prononcés, ses articulations se tendrent douloureusement. Il sourit malgré lui, de toute façon Q ne pouvait pas le voir, et demanda doucement « Un problème ? »

« Aucun. » Mentit le Quatermaster en martelant son clavier de son doigté sec.

« Q... » Appela James, ne réalisant pas encore qu'il employait le même ton que lors de la crise nocturne du garçon, qui se tendait de plus en plus sous ses doigts. « Q tout va bien. » Reprit-il avant de se pencher pour murmurer à son oreille « Tout va bien se passer. »

« Est-ce que tu parles du MI6 ou d'autre chose ? » Murmura le Quatermaster, les yeux rivés sur l'écran qui se reflétait dans ses lunettes.

« Tu ne seras pas viré. » Se contenta de répondre Bond en se redressant, abandonnant là le corps tendu.

La journée passa ainsi, Q redoublant d'effort pour trouver l'ultime faille qui les ramènerait à Londres, James leur procurant à manger ou à boire, ou venant masser tendrement son cadet, l'aidant parfois lorsqu'il le pouvait. Le soleil commençait doucement à disparaitre derrière la ligne d'horizon, et la propriétaire des lieux, déjà désireuse de fermer son établissement, vint les informer qu'ils devaient bientôt s'en aller. Q accéléra ses recherches, il ne lui restait que trois dossiers à consulter et enfin ils auraient la réponse qu'ils attendaient depuis près de trois semaines. La dame, une australienne décolorée au bronzage ravageur et à l'oeil fatigué par l'alcool tapait du pied, faisant les cent pas dans sa salle vide à l'exception des deux hommes qui la retenait. James perdit patience et même s'il comprenait la frustration de Q de ne pouvoir finalement finir aujourd'hui comme prévu, il ne comptait pas rendre la situation encore plus pénible qu'elle l'était déjà. Et quand bien même, rester une journée de plus à Bornéo n'était pas une idée déplaisante.

« Q, on rentre. »

« Trois dossiers Bond, encore trois dossiers et ça sera bon. »

« J'ai dis on rentre. »

« Laisse moi finir ! » Le somma-t-il sans douceur, d'une voix qui fit rentrer la propriétaire derrière son bar, et qui fit bouillonner le sang de l'espion qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui résiste. James se rapprocha, attrapa sans ménagement l'avant-bras du plus jeune pour lui demander toute son attention, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Q lui cria pratiquement dessus « Je _sais_ ce que je fais Bond alors laisse moi finir, tu me fais perdre du temps ! »

« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton là... » Murmura l'assassin en grinçant des dents, sa patience avait des limites et Q en ferait les frais ; mais le plus jeune ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de la flamme dure qui brûlait dans son regard, alors qu'il s'était déjà retourné vers son ordinateur.

« Une heure, c'est tout ce que je te demande. »

« J'ai dis on rentre Q ! » Hurla James en écrasant de sa poigne impatiente l'avant-bras du Quatermaster qui ne sembla même pas réaliser la douleur, le regard soudain bien vide, happé par l'écran face à lui.

« Bond... »

« Quoi ? » James tourna le visage, reconnut le fond d'écran habituel du plus jeune, et s'attendant à trouver une dizaine de dossiers ouverts il réalisa qu'une fenêtre grise avait remplacé tout le reste

_ERROR - ACCÈS INTERDIT_

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Q ? »

« Oh non... » Se lamenta tout bas le plus jeune dont les doigts se tenaient à quelques millimètres du clavier, bien incapables de réagir.

« Réponds moi : qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Mais Q n'eut même pas à répondre, une deuxième fenêtre s'afficha, il y avait leurs deux photos, leur description, un paragraphe portant le sceau de M certifiant à James ce qu'il redoutait depuis longtemps ; le mandat d'arrêt international était maintenant sous ses yeux. Q fut le seul des deux hommes à reprendre son souffle et d'une voix si faible qu'elle sembla mourir dans sa voix, il murmura :

« Ils nous ont retrouvé. »


	11. Abandonner

Note : Dernier chapitre avant un épilogue qui arrivera très certainement demain. En tout cas un énorme et très sincère merci à vous tous, pour vos reviews, vos encouragements, vos critiques aussi, et d'avoir suivi ou "favorité" cette histoire. À la suite de l'épilogue j'écrirai une petite explication sur l'écriture d'Expired - si vous avez des questions j'y répondrai avec plaisir. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Il n'y avait rien de plaisant à prendre un avion. James avait parcouru des kilomètres dans les airs, avait passé des jours le front collé contre un hublot froid, le regard perdu, et mort peut-être.

Il n'y avait rien de plaisant à l'idée de rentrer à Londres. Cela avait toujours été vrai depuis sa promotion en tant que double-0. On l'envoyait à l'autre bout du monde, il courait, traquait, tuait et revenait, toujours dans cet ordre, toujours plus fatigué encore. Il retrouvait la capitale anglaise sans réel enthousiasme, se perdant dans les draps propres d'un hôtel quelconque, attendant l'inévitable coup de téléphone qui le mènera à la prochaine mission.

Il n'y avait rien de plaisant à avoir les poignets lacérés par une paire de menotte froide, contraint de suivre une équipe qui vous menait à l'ultime confrontation.

Et c'était exactement ces trois points particulièrement ennuyeux que James expérimentait à ce moment précis.

* * *

Q s'était terré dans un mutisme mortifiant, les yeux fixés sur l'écran où étaient affichés leurs photos, leurs descriptions, autrement dit, la preuve ultime qu'ils étaient recherchés, qu'ils étaient retrouvés. Il avait prit un petit papier, avait écrit de mémoire les trois derniers noms des dossiers qu'il n'avait pas pu vérifier puis il appuya de ses doigts blancs sur le clavier dans un but que Bond ne comprit même pas. L'espion s'était penché pour fermer l'ordinateur et lui avait simplement posé une question :

« Est-ce que tu t'en sens capable ? »

Ils n'avaient qu'une seule chance, partir, maintenant, loin, effacer toutes traces, disparaitre à jamais ou du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent l'origine de l'attaque sur Hashima - s'ils en avaient encore envie, ce qui était tout sauf sûr. Bond avait faillit démissionner une fois, avait disparu une deuxième fois, il pouvait le faire une troisième fois, le faire pour de vrai, et ne plus jamais mettre les pieds sur le sol britannique toujours battu par les vents et la pluie. Il s'était assit face à au Quatermaster, avait plongé ses yeux d'un bleu perçant dans les siens si tremblants de peur et avait attendu une réponse, qui se fit silencieuse. Un simple non de la tête et tout était décidé. Mais James ne lui en voulait pas, Q avait un coeur, il s'attachait, il n'aurait jamais quitté Londres et sa vie sur un simple coup de tête. Le Quatermaster avait été d'un calme exemplaire, mis à part les deux nuits terrifiantes, il avait agit avec maturité mais sans détachement. Et Bond, assit sur le tabouret au cuir déchiré, les coudes posés sur la table en acajou collante par la bière renversée, réalisa enfin à quel point Q avait dû souffrir ces dernières semaines. Ils n'en parleraient pas, chacun sachant très bien ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du plus jeune, il n'était pas utile de poser des mots là dessus. Alors, le calvaire de Q s'arrêterait là et celui de James commencerait enfin. C'était de sa faute de toute façon, et son égoïsme l'avait poussé à quitter Hashima sans prendre en compte le plus jeune, sans accepter son existence ; maintenant, ils rentreraient et il assumerait son renvoi, son procès peut-être même et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre britannique et insupportable. Le plus vieux commanda alors deux Scotch, les plus forts, les moins raisonnables, promit à la propriétaire de l'établissement un pourboire exhorbitant si elle les laissait boire une bonne partie de la nuit, puis il n'ouvrit plus les lèvres que pour boire le liquide ambré qui ravageait sa bouche, brûlait ses entrailles avec une douleur plus que bienvenue.

Q toucha à peine son verre, les yeux humides et les mains tremblantes, la respiration bruyante qu'il tentait visiblement de calmer autant que possible. Si James avait eu le courage de le regarder dans les yeux, il aurait sentit le besoin du plus jeune de se réfugier dans ses bras, de se perdre contre sa bouche, mais ce soir, dans ce café sale, les sirènes de la police envahissant les rues désertes avec un aplomb déconcertant, il laissa la honte le submerger, ne se débattant même pas. Un membre du MI6 installé sur l'île depuis quelques années avait accompagné les forces locales pour l'arrestation, avait lui-même passé les menottes à Bond en ayant la décence de ne pas lui réciter ses droits, et avait réservé ensuite le même traitement au plus jeune, qu'il jugea du regard. Que James en arrive là n'était en rien étonnant ; la présence du Quatermaster quant à elle avait été un véritable raz-de-marée au sein de l'organisation ; un homme de son rang n'avait jamais déserté, alors que c'était monnaie courante chez les double-0.

On les poussa chacun dans une voiture de police différente et ils furent amenés dans un silence étouffant jusqu'à l'aéroport de Kota Kinabalu. Deux heures de route où James, le corps comme encastré dans la portière qu'il aurait défoncé en temps normal, se perdit dans la contemplation de la jungle, épaisse, humide, un enchevêtrement d'arbres et de plantes où il était si facile de se perdre, de se cacher, de disparaitre à jamais. Il sourit malgré lui, il connaissait exactement les gestes nécessaires pour mettre hors d'état de nuire l'homme armé à sa droite, et les deux à l'avant de la voiture, avant de sortir et de s'échapper. Il les connaissait, il ne les exécuterait pas. Il ne laisserait pas Q affronter ça seul, il ne le laisserait pas payer pour ses erreurs. Parce que Q ne méritait pas ça. Parce que Q était un soleil quand lui n'était qu'un enchevêtrement de ténèbres. Parce qu'il avait besoin de sa lumière pour vivre. Parce qu'il voulait l'aimer comme il se doit. Dans une autre vie peut être, cela aurait été possible, aujourd'hui la prison l'attendait très certainement, et le Quatermaster ne lui pardonnerait jamais la décision égoïste qui lui avait fait perdre son job.

On le fit sortir enfin, il faisait nuit à s'en crever le coeur, seules les lumières alignées du tarmac éclataient dans la pénombre et dessinaient la silhouette détestable de l'avion qui les ramènerait. Il vit la voiture où le plus jeune était retenu s'arrêter, puis on approcha son corps frêle du sien et James sut immédiatement qu'il avait refait une crise. Sa peau était d'une blancheur inquiétante, ses yeux creusés, il respirait mal et ne voulait en aucun cas croiser le regard du plus vieux, la même attitude honteuse qu'il avait eu deux nuits durant.

« Tu ne seras pas jugé. » La voix de James avait fendu le silence avec une douceur rare et Q avait légèrement tremblé en l'entendant. Ils étaient seuls, debouts, épaule contre épaule, attendant que l'avion soit prêt, surveillés par des petits groupes d'hommes armés ici et là.

« Toi oui. »

« La date d'expiration Q. » Expliqua l'assassin dans un sourire en balayant la scène de ses yeux cernés ; là aussi, il pouvait s'enfuir avec une telle facilité que cela en était risible.

« Je n'aime pas du tout quand tu dis ça. »

« Tu te rendras compte un jour ou l'autre que c'est vrai ; tu devrais t'y habituer dès maintenant. »

« Tu es bien trop cynique. » Ce n'était pas une insulte, mais une simple constatation.

« Tu es bien trop humain. »

« Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux est le plus à plaindre. » Répondit le plus jeune en osant enfin relever ses yeux meurtris sur ceux du plus vieux. James capta son regard avec une intensité folle, déjà perdu dans ces magnifiques yeux verts qu'il ne voulait plus jamais quitter.

« Tes parents t'ont bien éduqué. »

Q haussa une épaule maussade sans répondre vraiment, et James sut automatiquement ce que sa mine triste signifiait réellement, alors il demanda sans aucune pitié dans la voix :

« Tu avais quel âge quand ils sont morts ? »

« Douze ans. »

« Comme moi. »

« Je sais. J'ai lu ton dossier. Sauf que toi c'est ce qui t'a forgé. Moi c'est ce qui m'a détruis. »

« Tes crises... ? »

« Entre autre. Mais j'en fais très rarement maintenant, j'ai développé des techniques pour les maitriser. C'est surtout la nuit que ça arrive. Alors je reste au boulot aussi tard que possible. Et puis j'ai deux collocs aussi. »

« Tu vis en collocation ? Bon sang tu _es_ bien trop jeune. »

« Ça me permet d'avoir toujours quelqu'un pas loin. D'entendre des bruits, des gens parler ; la vie quoi. »

« Ce n'est pas ça qui te guérira. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

« Crois moi. » Sourit James tendrement, une tristesse non dissimulée brillant au fond de ses pupilles bleues. Il savait ce qu'il fallait au plus jeune pour enfin reprendre le contrôle sur le drame qui l'avait ébranlé, mais il ne lui avouerait jamais tout haut. Et soudain, comme happé par l'aimant qu'était le corps de son cadet, il pencha sa tête vers la sienne et capta ses lèvres ; un baiser lent, d'une douceur folle, lèvres contre lèvres pour lui donner silencieusement tout le courage nécessaire pour les jours, les semaines et les mois à venir. Des mains froides et sans aucune vie vinrent se poser sur leurs bras menottés derrière leurs dos pour les tirer, les séparer et James en eut le coeur comme déchiré ; mais au moins, il sentit qu'il en avait un. La noirceur qui avait bouffé ses entrailles resterait à Bornéo, il quitterait cette vie, cette carapace qu'il avait construite, il accepterait enfin les sentiments ; la peur, la honte et l'amour, ensemble ou séparément, tout ce que la vie lui donnerait, tout ce que Q lui offrirait.

On les fit grimper dans l'avion, James en son centre, Q des fauteuils derrière lui ; on ne les laissa pas se parler, ni même se croiser. Alors, Bond dormit, de longues heures, il mangea aussi, beaucoup. Il allait à une mort certaine mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant ; autant en profiter. Il sut qu'ils étaient proches de Londres lorsque de lourds nuages gris les enveloppèrent sans aucun état d'âme et comme prévu, Londres était parée de son manteau de pluie, avançant dans un froid bien trop inacceptable. Ils avaient quitté Bornéo en tee-shirts et frissonnèrent tous deux en quittant l'avion, les pieds déjà trempés par les flaques d'eau inondant le tarmac anglais. James réalisa enfin qu'il n'avait pas dit au revoir à Victor, qu'il ne lui avait pas dit merci. Merde, il n'avait même pas prit son numéro de téléphone - bien qu'il se doutait ne pas avoir accès à une ligne téléphonique en prison.

Le MI6 n'avait pas changé, bien évidement, mais James trouva les locaux plus impersonnels et moches que d'habitude. Il croisa quelques collègues malgré l'heure tardive, et tous affrontèrent son regard, entre dégoût et tristesse. Il avait déserté, c'était mérité. On le laissa prendre une douche et il put récupérer des vêtements qu'il avait laissé dans son casier. Il avait entendu la demande étonnante de Q avant qu'il ne disparaisse de son côté, il avait demandé à pouvoir aller nager avant leur rencontre avec M et s'était expliqué auprès de son amant en ces termes « On est même pas allés à la plage à Bornéo ». Cela avait fait sourire puis franchement rire le double-0. Il avait envie de l'amener à la plage, à Brighton même pourquoi pas, voir ses pieds s'enfoncer dans le sable humide, voir ses cheveux secoués par le vent, le voir retirer ses lunettes qui danseraient sur le bout de son nez.

Alors, Q avait nagé comme il l'avait désiré, puis ils s'étaient rendu de leur plein gré jusqu'au bureau de M, et James ouvrit la porte. Il ne regrettait pas.

* * *

« Sincèrement Bond, la précédente M m'avait prévenu de vos écarts, et malgré son professionnalisme parfaitement respectable, je dois dire qu'elle vous a couvert de trop nombreuses fois. Je n'étais qu'un conseiller à l'époque, et si au début je ne comprenais pas son attachement pour vous, je dois avouer qu'au fil des années, j'ai finis par la comprendre ; elle vous faisait confiance et moi aussi. Mais aujourd'hui, je dois répondre devant le premier ministre du meurtre de trois de nos hommes, de la disparition d'un ordinateur de la plus haute importance pour arrêter ce qu'il reste de l'organisation de Silva ; et, d'un kidnapping ? » M avait enfin quitté de son regard dur et menaçant Bond pour le poser sur Q, car ce dernier point, il n'en était même pas sûr.

« Un kidnapping. » Affirma l'espion sans sourciller ; c'était de toute façon la seule solution possible pour libérer le Quatermaster de toutes poursuites judiciaires.

« Je ne suis pas un enfant - j'ai suivis Bond de mon plein grès. » Interrompit le plus jeune de la pièce en défiant du regard leur supérieur hiérarchique. Il ne se laisserait pas faire, et cela ne plaisait ni à Bond ni à M.

« Q, rendez vous compte de ce que cela implique. Si vous avez été emmené contre votre grès, je pourrai vous réintégrer à l'équipe dans les semaines à venir. Dans le cas contraire, il sera considéré que vous avez déserté. Savez-vous ce que cela signifie ? Un renvoi, et des poursuites judiciaires. »

« J'ai suivis Bond. » Répéta-t-il, le menton levé et le regard planté dans les pupilles sombres de l'homme qui tenait désormais sa vie entre ses mains.

« Bond, » Reprit M sans prendre en compte la dernière réponse du Quatermaster « Vous serez jugé pour trahison. Sincèrement, je pensais plutôt vous retrouver pendu dans votre chambre d'hôtel plutôt que de vous retrouver dans ce genre de situation. Alors, depuis combien de temps travaillez-vous pour Silva ? Depuis votre visite sur Hashima ? Avant ? »

« Je n'ai jamais travaillé pour Silva. »

« Alors pourquoi avoir tué les agents qui vous accompagniez et avoir disparut avec l'ordinateur ? Vous vouliez cacher des informations ? Les revendre ? Les apporter à vos _autres _supérieurs ? »

« _Sir_, je n'ai jamais travaillé qu'au service de sa majesté. »

« Expliquez-vous Bond, c'est votre dernière chance avant que je ne fasse mon rapport. »

« Vos agents nous ont attaqué. »

« C'est absurde... »

« C'est vrai, je peux en témoigner. L'attaque était prévue depuis longtemps - c'était un piège M, une taupe ici à tout organiser. » Interrompit Q qui ne supportait plus l'échange exclusif de Bond passif et de M aveugle.

« Une taupe ? Au MI6 ? Rien que ça ! Et bien je vous écoute, qui est-ce ? »

Q ouvrit les lèvres, mais les referma bien vite, bien incapable de donner la moindre réponse tangible. _Christ_, s'il avait passé plus de temps à étudier les dossiers plutôt qu'à séduire Bond ils n'en seraient pas là aujourd'hui.

« J'ai tué ces hommes, j'ai pris l'ordinateur et j'ai kidnappé le gamin - en menaçant de le tuer s'il ne me suivait pas. Regardez ses bras ils sont plein de bleus, je l'ai contrains à me suivre des jours durant. » Répondit Bond avec une telle mollesse dans la voix que le supérieur savait pertinemment qu'il mentait, éhonteusement, souhaitant à tout prix sauver le plus jeune. L'assassin lui cachait quelque chose qu'il savait ne pas découvrir ce soir, peut-être jamais. Bond avait du péter un câble depuis longtemps, mais Q était encore jeune, il en sauverait un des deux.

« Montrez moi vos bras Q. »

« Sûrement pas. » Pesta d'un rire faux le cadet, sachant ses bras quelques peu marqués par les mains de James ; lorsqu'il avait arrêté ses caresses déplacées, lorsqu'il lui avait apprit à tirer, lorsqu'il l'avait serré contre lui, toute une nuit durant, aspirant de son souffle rauque le sien fou et douloureux ; lorsqu'il l'avait aimé.

Alors, devant son refus, M fit le tour de son bureau, attrapa sans douceur la main frêle du plus jeune et releva sa manche, découvrit quelques bleus discrets, mais il considérerait ça suffisant pour protéger le Quatermaster de la folie passagère de l'assassin ; et Bond l'avait vu dans son regard. James sourit et planta ses yeux bleus sur la lampe allumée sur le bureau de verre ; il avait remplis sa mission, il avait protégé Q.

« Bond, dites quelque chose, vous savez très bien que vous ne m'avez jamais forcé en rien. »

Mais seul un silence détestable lui revint si violent qu'il eut l'impression qu'une gifle avait ébranlé tout son être.

« Bond, je ne vous laisserai pas tout endosser tout seul, je suis tout autant responsable que vous. »

« Harry, veuillez venir chercher Q, vous le raccompagnerez à son appartement. » C'était M qui avait fendu le silence en ayant fait appel à son bras droit par le biais de son téléphone. « Q, vous pouvez passer chercher vos affaires à votre bureau, nous nous reverrons très bientôt, il faut vous reposer maintenant. » Le supérieur s'était déjà rapproché à nouveau pour l'aider à se lever, alors qu'Harry faisait son apparition au coin de la pièce.

« Non, _non_, James je t'interdis de faire ça, dis leur que tu ne m'as pas enlevé. Dis quelque chose James, _for Christ's sake _! »

Mais James ne répondit pas, impassible, les yeux plantés dans la lampe qui lui brûlait la rétine ; il ne ressentait rien de toute façon. Il se coupa de la scène, n'entendit plus les supplications du Quatermaster qu'on sortait de force.

« Allez vider votre casier, vous dormirez ici ce soir, on appellera votre avocat demain. N'essayez même pas de fuir Bond, ou vous le regretterez. » Finit par dire M qui d'une main lui indiquait la porte.

« Aucun risque, je n'ai nulle part où aller. »

« ... Dégagez maintenant. On s'occupera de vous au couloir B. Je ne vous accompagne pas, ces dernières semaines à vous traquer m'ont coûté des nuits de sommeil et un ulcère à l'estomac ; je vais aller dormir maintenant et ne plus me préoccuper de votre existence. »

« Bonne nuit M. » Sourit James en se levant. Il descendit les quelques marches qui le menait à la salle principale, vide, incroyablement silencieuse. Il laissa son regard s'attarder une dernière fois sur les ordinateurs éteints, les bureaux en ordre, puis sur l'écran géant du fond de la pièce. La tasse de Q était-elle encore là ? Il s'approcha lentement, les mains dans ses poches, savourant ces derniers instants dans cette base. Puis, d'une main douce, il caressa le bureau de son Quatermaster à défaut de le toucher lui ; il en fit le tour avec délectation avant de sourire. La tasse était toujours là, posée à côté d'une petite lampe éteinte. Il l'a prit dans sa main, caressa du pouce la lettre, se demandant pour la première fois si le vrai prénom de son amant commençait lui aussi par un Q lorsqu'un léger bruit retint son attention. Il plongea son regard dans la tasse et vit un petit papier. Il l'attrapa, le déplia.

Trois noms. Deux barrés, un entouré. Paul Brunage : barré. Lucy Simmons-Daw : barré. Harry Bolton : entouré.

Le souffle de James sembla mourir dans sa gorge, créant une boule épaisse et insupportable qui allait l'étouffer s'il ne réagissait pas rapidement, alors, sans réfléchir, il se mit à courir ; traquer, pour tuer. Une balle serait tirée ce soir là et elle se logera contre le coeur infâme de l'homme qui les avait trahit, celui là même qui était censé ramener Q. Les pas de l'assassin se pressèrent plus encore lorsqu'il arriva à son casier, il en tira son arme à feu et reprit sa course folle. Pas le temps de réfléchir, juste agir. M lui avait demandé de ramener le Quatermaster, sa voiture serait donc au parking souterrain. Des marches à prendre, de longs couloirs à traverser, des minutes séparées de l'homme qu'il allait tuer et de celui qu'il allait sauver. Ne pas prévenir M, ne pas faire l'honneur à Harry de lui faire comprendre qu'il était démasqué, ne pas lui donner une chance de toucher à un cheveux du gamin. Il dévala les marches à une vitesse folle, accélérant encore et toujours, rythmé par les battements lourds de son coeur ; avant, il était bien plus facile pour lui de courir, maintenant qu'il avait _peur_ c'était terriblement douloureux. Il repensa à la cage d'ascenseur, à l'eau glaciale, au corps si fin de Vesper. Il priait, il pleurait intérieurement : _Mon Dieu, faites que ça ne recommence pas._

Il poussa la lourde porte le menant au parking et à peine l'odeur de l'essence séché lui brûla les narines qu'une détonation résonna tout autour de lui avec une violence assourdissante.

« _Q !_ »

Il n'aurait pas dû crier, son métier lui imposait une discrétion absolue, mais au diable le statut de double-0, James Bond n'était qu'un homme. Une deuxième détonation, il crut s'effondrer. Son esprit se coupa mais ses jambes avançaient toujours, un réflexe acquis il y a longtemps. Il cherchait de ses yeux hagards la voiture, le corps de son amant, son sourire, sa lumière.

Puis il vit le corps allongé, le sang mélangé à l'eau de pluie qui stagnait. Il releva les yeux et discerna la porte arrière ouverte, assit sur la banquette, Q. Il s'approcha en manquant de se prendre les pieds dans le corps inerte d'Harry, tomba à genoux près de la portière ouverte et porta ses mains au visage blanc de son cadet.

« Je vois que tu as trouvé mon papier... »

« Comment tu as su ? » Réussit à murmurer James tremblant encore sous les assaults terrifiants de l'adrénaline.

« Il m'a demandé de ramener l'ordinateur de Silva chez moi. '_Pour ne pas que la taupe l'attrape._' Mais il n'était pas dans le bureau quand j'ai parlé de la taupe à M. »

« Malin. »

« Je trouve aussi. »

Le sourire de Q se fit discret et James réalisa qu'il avait perdu de sa lumière, et que sa peau était froide, bien trop froide. Et puis il se souvint : deux détonations, mais une seule balle dans le corps sans vie d'Harry gisant à ses côtés. Alors, frappé par le doute, il descendit ses mains avec une lenteur nécessaire jusqu'à la veste noir de Q et doucement en écarta les pans. Sa chemise n'avait de blanc que le nom, la tâche de rouge envahissant les fibres du tissu avec une rapidité mortifiante.

« Q... »

« Ça va... »

Non, non cela n'allait pas et alors que James cherchait dans ses poches son téléphone pour appeler M et prévenir les secours, les doigts gelés de Q se posèrent sur sa joue.

« Je n'ai - le téléphone - je dois appeler les secours. » Balbutia-t-il difficilement.

« Je n'ai pas de téléphone non plus. Tu as vu, j'ai bien visé hein ? J'ai eu un bon professeur. » Sourit Q qui avait comprit dans le regard affolé de son aîné que la vie ne les aiderait pas sur ce coup là.

« Ne bouge pas. » Somma l'assassin qui tenta de se relever, avant que la caresse sur sa joue ne se fasse plus insistante, et plus froide aussi.

« Reste. S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas. » Et malgré le sourire doux du Quatermaster, le coeur de James se brisa une fois de plus. À ce moment précis, il n'avait plus rien d'un gamin ; ses traits tirés, la blancheur de sa peau et surtout son regard, éteint, indéniablement abandonné par la flamme qui le rendait si frais, si unique, si vivant.

« Tout va bien se passer Q... » Promit l'aîné en attrapant doucement ses doigts dans sa main, avant de les embrasser, un à un.

« Je sais. C'est juste un mauvais moment à passer. Ça fait mal. Un peu. »

« Je connais ça. » Sourit James. « Je suis déjà passé par là. Tu auras une jolie cicatrice et ça ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. »

« J'ai froid tu sais. »

Non, _bon sang non_, il ne devait pas avoir froid, il devait avoir chaud, il était un soleil _bloody hell _il devait rayonner tout entier.

« Tu ne seras pas jugé finalement. »

« Toi non plus. » S'empressa de répondre l'espion en serrant plus fortement encore sa main froide.

« Tout a une date d'expiration James. » Sourit Q dont les yeux commençaient à disparaitre derrière des paupières fatiguées.

Venise, l'insupportable souvenir de Venise, ce cauchemar qu'il avait vécu, tout recommençait ; mais pas cette fois, non pas cette fois, il ne s'en remettrait pas, il le savait, il aimait trop Q pour le supporter. Il se redressa, plaqua ses lèvres aux siennes, et laissa enfin une première larme couler alors qu'il sentit la fraîcheur de ses lèvres contre les siennes si chaudes.

« Q... » Ce n'était même plus un murmure, c'était une prière. Il reprit ses lèvres même si le jeune homme ne répondait pas à son baiser. Il glissa sa langue contre la sienne, molle et sans plus aucune volonté. Il l'embrassa, doucement, puis plus violemment soudain, soufflant sans s'en rendre compte entre ses lèvres, voulant lui donner le souffle nécessaire pour tenir, encore un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'on les retrouve, jusqu'à ce qu'on le sauve.

« J'ai froid. » Réussit à articuler Q en reprenant un peu ses esprits.

« Je voudrai bien t'emmener boire un café, un jour, si ça te dit. »

« Un thé, je préférerais. »

« Un thé, ça me va. »

« Et je n'aurais plus froid ? »

« Plus jamais. Je te le promets. »


	12. Et vivre enfin

_Donovan,_

_Tout d'abord, je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir donné de signe de vie plus tôt. Notre départ de Bornéo s'est fait dans l'urgence et depuis le retour à Londres, tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. En tout cas, si j'avais eu le temps, sache que je serai venu te voir, te remercier, pour tout, et je t'aurais dis au revoir, un vrai au revoir en bonne et due forme. _

_Il m'a fallut trois mois pour réussir à t'écrire ces quelques lignes ; je sais, c'est nul, désolé. _

_Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles de la discussion que nous avions eu lorsque tu étais venu au refuge pour nous apporter à manger. Je n'avais pas beaucoup parlé, tu me connais, mais tu avais fais la conversation à toi tout seul et tu avais parlé des choses qu'il faut apprendre à aimer et à quitter, parce que c'est inévitable. Déjà, sache que je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu m'avais parlé aussi honnêtement et sache qu'à ce moment là je t'avais pris pour un fou. Un gentil fou certes, mais un fou quand même._

_Je ne vais pas devenir trop sentimental car ce n'est pas mon genre et ma lettre n'a pas pour but de te déprimer, mais sache que tu avais raison. Il faut savoir savourer les belles choses quand elles arrivent ; il faut savoir passer à autre chose quand elles nous quittent. _

_Il aura fallut un parking pour que je l'accepte._

_J'ai finis par passer à autre chose. J'ai quitté ce qui m'avait bouffé pendant des années et j'ai accepté de changer ; parce que j'ai reconnu mes erreurs. J'ai eu tort, j'ai eu tellement tort des années durant. Je m'étais construis une carapace que je pensais nécessaire, je me trompais royalement sur la véritable signification de la vie et de la mort, et tout ce que j'ai pu louper à cause de ça. Je n'ai pas honte de mes erreurs, elles ont fait de moi l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui. J'ai arrêté de me mentir et j'ai enfin accepté la fatalité : la mort et la fin des choses est inévitable. _

_Il y a cette phrase qu'on m'a répété, cette phrase que j'ai haïs, cette phrase que je ne comprenais pas et que je rejetais « _Tout a une date d'expiration_ ». Et Tom, depuis que j'ai accepté l'idée que rien n'était éternel, moque toi de moi si tu le veux, mais je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant. Des années durant j'ai refusé la mort de mes parents, la solitude revenant violemment bouffer mes entrailles la nuit lorsque l'inconscient reprenait le dessus ; longtemps je n'ai cherché que la beauté des choses, que le positif, car je pensais que c'était ça qui m'aiderait à tenir, je pensais que refuser m'aiderait à vivre. Mais je te l'ai dis, j'ai eu tort et je ne m'en cache pas. _

_Aujourd'hui plus rien n'est pareil et je n'ai plus peur de la solitude, je n'ai plus peur de ce que je ne peux pas contrôler. Advienne que pourra comme on dit. _

_Je ne sais pas si je retournerai un jour à Bornéo mais sache que tu es le bienvenue à Londres si jamais tu visites l'Europe, comme tu m'en avais parlé. J'ai déménagé il y a trois semaines, je vis à l'Est d'Hyde Park dans un quartier extrêmement calme qui me fait un bien fou. Je serai ravi de te faire découvrir le coin un jour._

_Embrasse ton père et dis lui que Bond et moi allons bien. Il ne lui écrira jamais, et je suis sûr que l'inverse est vrai aussi, mais nous vous devons beaucoup. _

_Prends bien soin de toi,_

_-Ben_

* * *

« Q ? » La voix de James avait résonné derrière le plus jeune qui doucement pliait la lettre qu'il venait de signer. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« J'ai écris à Tom. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois réellement devenu ami avec ce gamin. »

Le brun sourit et referma l'enveloppe avant d'écrire l'adresse qu'il avait mit tant de temps à retrouver. Bond ne qualifiait plus que de gamin que tous les autres jeunes hommes de son âge et jamais plus il n'avait adressé ce mot légèrement condescendant à son amant. Il s'approcha, embrassa chaudement son cou contre lequel il s'était penché et murmura :

« Tu veux un thé ? »

« Et si on sortait ? J'ai envie de prendre l'air. »

Bond l'aida doucement à se redresser, malgré ces trois mois de rémission, l'opération d'extraction de la balle n'avait pas été des plus faciles et des complications avaient cloués au lit le Quatermaster de trop longues semaines ; il en gardait une démarche encore légèrement hésitante, et des grimaces de douleur lorsqu'il tournait son torse dans un sens ou dans l'autre. C'était la seule différence physique. Les différences mentales quant à elles était nombreuses. Peut-être qu'un homme lambda aurait eu peur de perdre la personne qu'il aimait lors de son léger changement de personnalité, mais James savait que la balle qui s'était logée dans le corps de Q avait été nécessaire. Il n'était pas dur, il était réaliste. Le plus jeune était bien trop naïf, vivant dans un monde irréel où il suffisait d'y croire pour que tout soit éternel ; un Peter Pan des temps modernes en quelque sorte. S'il avait fallut lui dessiner leur relation il l'aurait fais de la sorte : Q et lui étaient sur la même ligne, le plus jeune placé à l'extrême gauche du côté de la vie chaude et absurde, le plus vieux placé à l'extrême droite du côté de la mort froide et infâme. Les lèvres et l'amour du Quatermaster l'avaient ramené au centre de la ligne ; la balle d'Harry avait ramené Q au centre lui aussi, et enfin, ils s'étaient retrouvé, chacun acceptant et embrassant la part terrible de l'autre. Q avait perdu la flamme indescriptible qui faisait briller ses pupilles vertes mais il n'avait surtout plus rien d'un gamin. Il était un homme, un magnifique homme que James aimait au-delà de la raison, un homme avec qui il s'était installé près d'Hyde Park, un homme pour qui il avait demandé une pause à durée non déterminée au MI6. Mais c'était bien, il en avait besoin. Q avait reprit son statut de Quatermaster depuis quelques semaines ; ils se séparaient le matin, se retrouvaient le soir et Bond profitait de toutes ces journées libres pour se reposer, se promener, respirer. Il ne courait plus, il n'en avait plus l'utilité. Il se surprit même à trouver Londres belle et quelque part agréable.

Ils sortirent ensemble de l'immeuble en brique, le bras de James entourant déjà les épaules de son cadet dans un geste doux et protecteur. Ils marchèrent en silence vers le parc. Il faisait froid mais James aimait ça ; toute excuse était bonne pour garder l'homme qu'il aimait contre lui.

Les arbres autour d'eux, la pelouse sur laquelle il marchait, le vendeur de gaufres criant ses prix aux badauds affamés, les deux chiens qui se battaient à qui attraperait la balle le premier ; tout avait une date d'expiration, Q et James le savaient pertinemment, même eux en avaient une.

Tout, absolument tout sur cette fichue terre ; à l'exception de leur amour.

C'était ça le plus important finalement.


	13. - Note de l'auteur

Note :

Hello à tous, comme promis voici le petit texte de fin. Je ne me sentais pas de le mettre à la fin du chapitre 12, le voici donc :)

Déjà, un très très grand merci à tous ceux qui ont suivis, qui ont commenté et qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs favs ou follows. Je vois souvent des auteurs parler de l'importance du soutien des lecteurs et je dois admettre que c'est parfaitement légitime. Personnellement, je n'écris pas pour moi, j'aime partager mes histoires ; les retours sont donc toujours très forts - qu'ils soient bons ou moins bons là n'est pas la question ;)

Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire sur James Bond, après Cold Hearted Man je me suis donc lancée... et bon sang, je peux l'avouer maintenant : comme cela a été difficile. Le personnage de Bond est très froid, il analyse à peine et il agit, et écrire tout en retenue, sans être trop fade ou emmerdant, a été une lourde tâche. Je ne voulais pas écrire du point de vue de Q, car son personnage est mystérieux, et je voulais que Bond apprenne à le connaître en même temps que le lecteur.  
Les derniers chapitres étaient donc extrêmement importants, entre Q qui se dévoile et James qui _ressent_ enfin.

Tant que j'y suis, je m'excuse pour les fautes, il y en a TOUJOURS et quand je relis le chapitre une fois publié j'ai honte devant mon écran en lisant des "malgrés" des "il ria" et autres bourdes que j'essaye néanmoins d'éradiquer autant que possible :3

Bon allez, je finis très vite cette petite note parce que ça devient long, mais j'ai remarqué que des fics en français sur James Bond voient le jour (coucou Belle Pimprenelle et ErwanM) et ça c'est **top**.

On se retrouve très vite parce qu'écrire est bien trop cool pour être arrêté ; je vous promets quelques oneshots très prochainement, et une nouvelle histoire, plus longue, qui arrivera dans quelques temps.

Et j'espère que vous aimez Sherlock Holmes, parce qu'il sera le héros de cette histoire.

Merci encore d'avoir suivis Expired et à la prochaine !

-SCN


End file.
